Under the Weight of the World
by Cielita
Summary: Rated for later chapters. After the events at the end of “A World in a Grain of Sand”, the remaining three Titans must find them with the help of friends, old and new, that come to aid the decimated team. Spoilers for the episode “Winner Take All”.
1. Ten Minus Seven

_**Chapter 1: Ten Minus Seven **_

"Starfire!"

"Raven?"

"NO!!"

"What just happened?" cried Beast Boy. He, Robin and Cyborg stared around the room in wonder. All of their female teammates and their children had disappeared without warning just seconds before and now the remaining Titans had no idea what to do.

"How can seven people just up and disappear like that?" Cyborg cried. Robin ran for the computer and tried to track their missing comrades using their communicator signals, but it was no use—every one of them was off the grid.

"I only know one villain with that kind of power," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded.

"The Master of Games," Robin surmised. "But how do we get to him? He pulled us into another dimension for that tournament."

"I don't know, but we have to think of something quick. We don't know what he has in mind for the girls," Beast Boy replied.

"We don't even know if he really is behind this. It could have been someone teleporting them to another location in the city!" Cyborg suggested.

"We're wasting time. Let's go! We can start looking tonight. If we don't find them, we'll keep looking in the morning. They may be women, but they can hold their own. We'll find them, but it may take us some time." Robin said, leading his friends down the stairs to the garage and kick-starting his motorcycle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Before:

"Do we have a bargain, then?" The Master of Games boomed down at the slender, white-robed man standing below.

"Why, yes, of course we still have a bargain. You provide me with the…female champions…for my personal tournament, and I shall proclaim you the winner of the upcoming Champion of Champions Tournament," Brother Blood replied. He grinned politely, but behind his façade of suave negotiation he laughed. He had this fool precisely where he wanted him.

Present:

It had been a full day since the lady Titans disappeared. Their male companions had never been so exhausted. Their search of the city and surrounding suburbs and outlying areas had yielded nothing, and now they were convinced that The Master of Games was involved. Reluctantly the Titans return to the Tower and collapse into bed. All three felt like they were searching the proverbial needle in a haystack. Where were they to go now?

Still not to be undone by this, the guys continue to search on their own in vain: the girls and the kids were gone.

"This is ridiculous!" Beast Boy growled at the end of two weeks. "We've looked everywhere! We've covered every square inch of the city, all four suburbs, and half way to Gotham. We need help, Robin." Robin looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were his teammates, his roommates, his best men and best friends. They stood before him now, looking tired and worn with worry. The women they all loved were out there somewhere and it was affecting them as much as it was him. Beast Boy was right.

"All right. We'll call in the reserves," Robin said, turning to the computer. But before he could press a key, there was a knock at the door. The Titans rushed down the stairs and the door opened. A voice preceded the illumining of a shadowed figure.

"I heard that the Titans couldn't keep track of their wives. I was in the neighborhood. Need a hand?"

Cyborg smiled. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and Robin extended a hand.

"Speedy! We were just about to give you a call. Good to have you with us," Robin said, shaking the young hero's hand.

"Who says we can't keep track of the girls?" Cyborg said.

"Aren't you the one Torque called a bad-ass last Thanksgiving?" Beast Boy teased.

"Yeah, I called her a name I probably shouldn't have and she tried to kick my ass," Speedy recalled.

"And if you could keep track of the girls, they'd be found already," said another voice.

"Aqualad!" said Beast Boy, coming forward to shake hands with the seaworthy telepath.

Now two more strong, the Titans felt sure they would be able to locate their missing loved ones faster. Aqualad and Speedy followed the other Titans upstairs to the main living area. Speedy stopped short and dropped his duffle bag. He and Aqualad could hardly believe what they were seeing. The Tower looked like the guys had been bachelors for two months rather than two weeks.

"Boy, we know who did the housework around here now, don't we, fish-lips?" Speedy said, jumping over the back of the couch and slouching back. "Where's the remote?"

"Probably somewhere between the couch cushions and the Legos all over the floor, twinkle-toes," Aqualad shot back. For the first time in two weeks, Beast Boy cracked a grin.

"I don't know how much help we can really be in your search for the others, but we're here as long as you need us if for nothing else but for extra teammates," Aqualad said to Robin. Robin nodded gratefully.

After the newness of having Aqualad and Speedy in the Tower began to wear off, Beast Boy took to spending his free time searching. His Pterodactyl form was perfectly suited to a search, as the creature glided on the air currents more than it depended upon the propulsion of the wings. As twilight was falling on Jump City, Beast Boy spotted something familiar. Swooping down, Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form and came face to face with the imposing form of Mammoth.

"Long time no see," Beast Boy said simply. Mammoth back at him over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Mammoth asked, not so much in a spirit of gruffness as in one of depression.

"Raven and Olivia. They've disappeared with the other girls. We've been searching for weeks but we haven't been able to turn anything up. What are you doing out here?" Beast Boy replied.

"I'm an outcast. I was a villain for so long that the good guys don't want me, and I defected on the villains so they all want my head. I have nowhere to go," Mammoth said softly. His once wild eyes were now void of spirit…he was like a caged animal, starved for somewhere to belong. Beast Boy's look softened. After a few seconds of silence, Mammoth spoke up again.

"I…I heard about Toby. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy turned away. His search for the others had kept his mind off the fact that this week was Olivia and Toby's birthday.

"Today would have been—"

"It's tomorrow," Beast Boy interrupted. "Olivia's fifth birthday is tomorrow."

Mammoth was quiet again. He felt Beast Boy's loss nearly as much as Beast Boy himself did. Mammoth had been at Toby's graveside, but in the shadows where the others wouldn't see. Mammoth had shed tears at hearing that a life he had brought into this world had perished so soon.

"I want to help," Mammoth said, swallowing his sadness.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, turning back around.

"I want to help you find Raven and Olivia," Mammoth repeated. "I owe it to Olivia. As I was carrying them home, Olivia woke up and looked at me. She didn't cry, so Raven didn't wake up. I promised Olivia that I would always be there to protect her and her family if she ever needed me,"

Beast Boy fought the urge to reply that that promise had done a fat lot of good when Toby was so sick, but he held his tongue. He also felt that Mammoth was invading a bit on his territory. Raven, Olivia and Toby were his family, not Mammoth's. Still, he understood that Mammoth had been trying to do something good and the emerald-eyed shape-shifter finally agreed.

"Fine. You can help us. But double cross us and it will be the last thing you ever do," Beast Boy warned. Mammoth nodded. No words were necessary. This was Beast Boy's family—nothing was more serious that that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Brother Blood arrived at the lair occupied by the Master of Games. He had come with his henchmen and a transport for his newly acquired prisoners.

"Master of Games! Greetings!" Brother Blood called as he stepped into one of the soft spotlights in the giant arena.

"Greetings, Brother Blood! Has the contest been set?" asked the Master of Games. Blood smiled evilly.

"Of course, my friend. Simply allow my followers to collect the prisoners and the winner's podium is as good as yours!" Brother Blood. The blue-hooded followers of Brother Blood came forward and herded the Lady Titans and their children toward the transport. Most of them put up little fight, as Brother Blood had supplied the Master of Games with inhibitors that would keep the heriones from using their powers. As they were being led to the transport, Torque wound up and lashed out at one of the guards. The guard swung his staff at her, catching her in the head. Torque crumpled to the ground and the others cried out in fear. Terra stooped down and helped Torque up and then guided her the rest of the way to the craft. Whatever was going on here, Brother Blood had covered his bases well. For now. Raven scowled at the guards. Without her powers, she couldn't read their thoughts, but she still despised them. As she carried Olivia, she assured her that daddy and the others would find them soon, even though she wasn't sure of it herself.

As soon as the prisoners were loaded, Master of Games turned to Brother Blood. Blood smiled and said, "As soon as we are out of the hangar, a small device will appear. It will enhance your strength and speed. With it, you will rule the contest. Good luck."

Master of Games waited eagerly for the transport to disappear, unable to contain his excitement for his prize. But the longer he waited, the more anxious he became. Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of the promised device. As a matter of fact, Blood had not even informed the Master of Games the time and location of the contest. Five more minutes passed with no results and the Master of Games roared at the top of his lungs, uprooting his massive throne and throwing it across the arena to smash against the wall. He had been tricked by Brother Blood: the contest had been a ruse to order to take advantage of his ability to teleport the prisoners he needed. There was no contest. There was no device that would enhance his speed and strength. There were no prisoners. It was all too much. What could he do to get back at Blood?

Even though he had sunk to the level of kidnapping the heroes he matched up in his tournaments, he had never sunk to this level before. The people he had kidnapped were families: heriones and their young children. What could Blood want with them? Would he harm them? The Master of Games himself had become rather fond of the two little children. They looked as though they had the makings of great champions, like their parents. This only angered him more. He would have to find Brother Blood and make him pay before he could harm those children. He would find them if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Heartbroken

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

_Dear Diary, _

_Dr. Ivanova suggested that I start this journal to help sort out my feelings, but what is there to sort out? In the time it took me to blink, I lost everything that meant the most to me. My daughter, my wife and our unborn child with her; they're gone. Vanished. Spirited away in the space of a heartbeat. What am I supposed to do with that? How am I suppose to explain to myself that I couldn't protect my own family? None of us could have seen this coming--we were all sitting around the dinner table. I found myself looking back and thinking of the last thing I said to them. My last words to Olivia were, "Eat your dinner." I can't believe it. I may never see her again and that's all I said. I'm only grateful that the last thing I remember before the flash was putting my arm around Raven and whispering in her ear that I loved her. But if I really am grateful, how can I feel so terrible? Perhaps it's the fact that I may never get to say it to her again. How could this happen? We've just got to find them. We have Speedy, Aqualad and Mammoth now. We'll find them soon, right? The empty place in my heart is only matched by the empty place in my bed at night where Raven should be. I can't stand it. I pray every night for them and I talk to them. That seems to help. I tell Olivia to be a good girl and to be strong, like her mother. I promise her I'll see her soon, though I don't know when that will be. As for Raven…smirk…well, I won't go into details, but needless to say I feel a whole lot better when I'm finished. We're going out to search again tomorrow, diary, and we're widening the search area again. Five women and two kids don't just vanish into thin air. They have to be somewhere, and we're gonna find them. We'll find them if it's the last thing I do. _

_Yours, Beast Boy _

Beast Boy tucked his diary back in his desk drawer and made his way to the living room. He found Robin rocking back and forth as he fought his way through the video game he was playing. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear Beast Boy come in. Beast Boy sank down next to him and Robin invited him to pick up the other controller. After a while, racing each other around the virtual track, Robin finally won. Robin let out a victorious "Whoo-hoo!" and momentarily smiled. He looked over at his friend and his head gained a curious tilt.

"What's up, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Do you ever wonder…"

"…What they're doing?" Robin finished. Beast Boy nodded. Robin looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight. Robin set the controller on the coffee table and leaned back.

"It's getting late. The kids are most likely asleep, but I don't think the girls are. I'll bet Torque, Jinx and Terra are still awake, talking quietly so that the kids can sleep. I'll bet Raven's got Olivia beneath her cloak with her. Raven's eyes are closed but she's not sleeping; she's listening to the conversation. But Star's asleep. I'm almost sure of it. I'll bet whatever monster has them captive has them in a place with very little natural light, and that would wipe Starfire out. She needs sunshine. I imagine that she's got Jason in her arms, holding him close so that she can protect him," Robin said. Beast Boy listened, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"You've spent a lot of time thinking about this, haven't you?" Beast Boy finally said. Robin smirked.

"Yeah. I like to think that their scheming--that their planning some way to escape. Torque and Jinx are just gutsy enough to try it and I know Terra would follow them. Starfire would be cautious. She's too wound up in her emotions sometimes," Robin continued.

"Yeah, and Raven would try to be the voice of reason and might even convince them not to go through with whatever plan they manage to come up with. Sometimes her lack of emotion is her undoing," Beast Boy added. After contemplating the television screen for a moment, Beast Boy furrowed his brow and looked at Robin again.

"There must be more to this than we're seeing," Beast Boy said. "With their powers, you would think they would have ripped into whoever was trying to capture them. I mean, between Raven and Star alone…" Beast Boy let the end of his sentence trail off and Robin nodded. They all knew what their female comrades were capable of—so why hadn't they done anything yet? As they contemplated this, Cyborg joined them. The look on his face was one of concern.

"Is everything all right, Cyborg?" Robin asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"I just don't feel comfortable having Mammoth here. We don't really know where his loyalties are right now. Who knows? Who's to say he won't be a threat to Jinx when the girls come home? If he tries anything, I can guarantee you…" Cyborg was interrupted when Mammoth entered the room heading for the kitchen.

"I can guarantee you, Cyborg that I don't work for Slade or Brother Blood anymore. I didn't come here to harm Jinx. I came to help rescue Raven and Olivia. If I had wanted to hurt Jinx, I could have done it long ago. You have no reason to mistrust me anymore, Cyborg," Mammoth lifted a box of leftover pizza out of the refrigerator and left the living room, leaving the three other Titans alone in companionable silence again.

"He's got a point," Robin said softly.

"Yeah, but I'll believe it when I see it," Cyborg murmured, standing and leaving the room. Robin and Beast Boy looked at one another with quiet apprehension. They would have to monitor the tension between these two friends very carefully. Before they could ponder this too carefully, Speedy was the next to enter the living room. He took an apple from the refrigerator and then joined the other two by the couch.

"I'll play the winner of the next round," Speedy said casually. Robin smiled softly and Beast Boy turned around to reach for the controller.

"Do you think we're really going to find them?" Beast Boy said out of the blue.

"Of course we will!" Speedy interjected before Robin could reply. "I mean, we're the Titans, aren't we?" Robin and Beast Boy looked at one another skeptically for a moment and then looked at Speedy. Speedy snorted softly and hopped onto the back of the couch, planting his feet on the cushions. "…are we gonna find them he asks…" Speedy muttered incredulously as he took another bite of his apple.

Robin and Beast Boy had no idea just how accurate their estimations of their teammates were. Far away, the girls were being held as not just prisoners, but as slaves of Brother Blood. Blood had originally intended to use their vast intelligence to maintain the technological components of his latest strategic base, but after looking at the children, he decided he had something else in mind. He had his captives taken to his mountain retreat. There, they would maintain not the technology, but the household itself.

When the girls found out about this, Torque snorted and squinted up at Brother Blood.

"He seems to think that housework is something we're not accustomed to," Torque said sarcastically. Brother Blood didn't hesitate as he hit her across the face.

"Choose your words carefully, wench. They may be your last," Brother Blood threatened. The others stayed silent as they were all herded down into the cold cellar where they would make their sleeping quarters for the next several months.

_Personal Log, _

_Speedy, Mammoth and I been living with the Titans for over six months, and all of us have kind of fallen into a familiar pattern of daily life. Aside from the crime-fighting the comes with the territory of being a Titan, we have expanded our search for the girls several times to no avail. I don't understand it; shouldn't we have heard something of them by now? Could they really be dead? I don't want to think about that, and I know the others haven't, but I wonder if it's time to start being realistic. It's been so long without so much as a blip on the radar that I'm beginning to wonder just exactly what we're up against. Are they really dead or are they just hidden so well that we can't see them? I find myself being drawn to my morning swims in the pool. I miss the ocean, but I can't afford to be away from the Titans for too long. I feel a pull of brotherly loyalty that keeps me within arms reach of them: ready and on call at a moment's notice. I look at the pictures of this well-oiled machine of a team and I see something more—I see a family with several smaller families at its heart. I found a photo album once and glanced through. I couldn't help laughing out loud at some of them: the food fight at BB and Raven's wedding reception for instance. Others broke my heart. Pictures of Olivia, Toby and Jason as they grew, Robin and Starfire's wedding, football games in the park, birthday parties at the pizzeria...I almost envy them—this camaraderie they have. I like working alone, that's a choice I make, but part of me still wishes that there was someone else I could talk to. I mean, a flounder is only so challenging on a conversational level. _

_Sincerely, Aqualad _

_**Ten months after the girls' disappearance: **_

After one particularly trying day of searching, Speedy threw down his bow and quiver on the roof of the Tower.

"Does anyone else realize quite how ridiculous this is?" He yelled. "We've been bending over backwards for half a year looking for them! If these women are even half as brilliant as you guys keep telling me, then they should have been able to at least point us in the right direction! We've been battling left and right and searching with every spare minute, but for what? Just to widen the search area and look again!"

"What do you want us to do? Give up?" Beast Boy shouted.

"No. I want you to be realistic. You've been licked. Some bad-ass villain out there with a whole lot of power reached down and let you have it where it hurt the worst and almost a year later, you're still smarting!" Speedy replied.

"What do you expect? If this was your wife and child you wouldn't stop at anything to find them!" Robin cried.

"Yo! If you guys are done, we've got another message coming in!" Cyborg shouted up through the stairwell. The others rushed inside to see the view screen screaming brightly colored maps at them. The blinding flash near the middle of the screen marked out a densely forested area. Not many roads went back that far, but there had been an explosion and the computer registered a target it had been searching on for months.

"The emissions from the explosion consisted of the usual trace elements, but the computer found some other things too," Cyborg explained. Along with the usual elements released in an explosion, there had been traces of the same combustible plasmoid compound found in…

"Starfire!" Robin cried. "That's the compound released in her starbolts!" Seconds later, the computer registered Starfire's communicator signal but it didn't last long. The team wasn't able to complete a connection before the signal fizzled, sending the Titans' hopes crashing to the ground. Before any of the others could argue, all six young men were bounding back out the door, sure that their prayers had at last been answered.


	3. Small Victories

Chapter 3: Small Victories

There was more to the Lady Titans' imprisonment than mere housework. As the months passed, various members of Brother Blood's guard tried to assault the prisoners. This prompted the girls to move about the house in pairs, and to make certain that the kids were with them at all times. This was not always easy for Raven. As Raven's belly grew with child, the duties she was assigned became more difficult. Though this slowed her down, the others discreetly covered for her or completed tasks for her.

Even so, the men managed to find excuses to abuse their power. A broken object, a misplaced word, any action was grounds for a beating or inappropriate advance. Only once, one of the larger guards subdued Torque in a secluded wing of the house. By the time he was done with her, she was shaking and mute with fear. The others found her curled up on the floor and it took everything they had to make it back to the cellar with her without feeling the need to seek out whoever did this and avenge her. That had been only a month after they arrived.

Now, seeing how the men's appetites grew strong again now that both Raven and Torque had given birth, the girls felt the time had been ripe for an escape. Daringly pulling the thumbtack sized inhibitors from their shoulders; Starfire and Jinx cause enough ruckus to bring all of Brother Blood's guard down on them. Brother Blood had had all of them whipped, and then took the children from them. He grinned in sadistic pleasure as the three young mothers panicked and begged for their children.

When all of this was going on, there was another man stalking the grounds of the hidden lair. The Master of Games had been astonished to discover that his powers of teleportation were nullified within miles of this base. Whatever power Brother Blood was dabbling in, it was more powerful than anything the Master of Games has seen before. Still, this hardly deterred him. He came to the conclusion that his cunning was what would help him rescue the children. The explosion caused by Starfire and Jinx forced Brother Blood to move his installation. He didn't even notice that his men had spirited Torque away, beaten and assaulted her one last time, and left both she and her newborn baby for dead.

As the entourage of men, prisoners, and master moved for the transport vehicle, the Master of Games surged forward, tackled the guards as well as any defensive football player, and managed to teleport the three children into his arms and take off through the forest. When he thought he had gotten far enough away, the Master of Games, panting and breaking a sweat, set the two older children on their feet.

"Why did you take us away from our moms?" Olivia cried, taking her baby sister from the giant of a man. The Master of Games sat down hard on the ground. He could hardly believe his ears. He thought the children would be grateful to be out of harms way. He thought they would be happy to be going home. Instead, Olivia was angry, and Jason was starting to cry.

"I…I will take you to your fathers! They have been searching for you all this time! I have been searching for you! Do you not realize what danger you were in?" Mast of Games stammered.

"I want my mother!" wailed Jason. Before the Master of Games could reply, several shots rang out in the air: Brother Blood had caught up with them. The Master of Games tried to get up, but Brother Blood was faster. The fearless champion of champions had been shot twice with Brother Blood's plasma rifle before he could get to his feet. He lay on the ground a moment to the shock and fear of Olivia and Jason. The Master of Games looked up from the ground, his face stained with dirt and leaves from the trees.

"Run! Run and don't stop until you reach your home!"

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She took Jason's hand and began to run, precariously balancing her infant sister in her other arm. Brother Blood continued to pursue them, occasionally firing at them. Minutes into the chase, one of the shots came dangerously close to Jason. Olivia pushed him to the ground to make it look like he had been hit. There was another shot and Olivia fell to her knees, pretending she too had been shot. She carefully fell forward, covering her sister with her body. She hissed to Jason to close his eyes and be perfectly still until she told him to. Terrified, Jason obeyed.

Seconds later, Olivia's heart pounded as she heard footsteps coming toward them and stopping beside them. Whoever it was stood over them for what seemed like forever before he stalked away. Olivia listened: she could hear the Master of Games howling—he thought they had perished. Brother Blood was going back to finish what he started. Three more shots rang out, and the Master of Games was quiet. Even farther in the distance, Olivia could hear her mother's voice. She was screaming, but Olivia didn't dare move. Not until she heard the transport leave. She wouldn't allow Jason to move until she couldn't hear the sounds of the engine. When she sensed that the coast was clear, Olivia pulled Jason up and looked him in the eyes.

"We have to be brave now, Jason. We have to be really good and do what the Master said. Home is this way. Come on, follow me," Olivia ordered. Little Jason sniffled hard and nodded. He clutched the edge of Olivia's little cloak and obediently followed. By sundown, they were well out of sight of the abandoned lair. When they stopped to rest, Olivia discovered that the communicator badge on her cloak was broken. Now they wouldn't be able to alert their fathers to their presence. They would have to find their way back to Titans Tower on their own. When night fell, Olivia wrapped her cloak around all three of them and fell asleep in the hidden away shelter of one of the large trees. The gigantic, exposed roots created excellent cover.

Nightfall didn't stop the male Titans from following the signal and discovering the lair. Seeing the smoke still rising from the large hole in the roof, Cyborg shook his head and Beast Boy whistled.

"Man, when Star means business, huh?" he quipped. Robin scowled good-naturedly at him and the others chuckled. The explosion event had flickered a positive turn-around in their attitudes. As the six young men spread out to search the premises, they mused on what they would say to their long-lost loves.

Walking cautiously along the corridors, Robin heard a very soft whimpering sound. Turning the corner and pushing open a door, Robin felt his stomach turn: he had found Torque. She was bound and gagged and lying on the cold floor and a thin blanket was all that defended her gooseflesh covered skin from the elements. Robin collapsed to his knees beside Torque, not quite sure what to do. She hardly registered that he was there, and didn't fight him when he untied her and wrapped her in one of the heavier quilts from the bed in the room. When Torque did open her eyes, she reached a weakened arm toward a basket on the floor. Inside it was her baby; her infant son. Robin cautiously fished the baby out of the basket and placed him in Torque's arms before wrapping another warm blanket around them. With this done, Robin alerted his friends.

"Have you found any of the others?" Robin asked. None of them had. The team regrouped where they had begun at the front. All present were startled to see Robin come out of the complex carrying Torque. They had never seen her so weak before. Still, overjoyed that even one of them was alive, the Titans returned home to nurse their newly-restored friend. That night, the Titan men slept better than they had in a long time. If Torque was alive, then the others most certainly lived, right? Grateful for this small victory, the boys slept in the medical bay that night. It might have been a funny sight to see six grown men slumped in chairs and curled up on beds all looking after one girl and a baby. Even Cyborg plugged himself into the wall and took his repose there also. After ten long months of searching, there was a woman in Titans Tower again.


	4. Promise of a New Day

Chapter 4: Promise of a New Day

Hours after she was rescued from Brother Blood's forest hideout, Torque was still fast asleep, but the guys were wide awake. They had crept over to the bassinet that contained Torque's newborn baby and they were admiring him in jewel-eyed wonder. They knew without asking what had happened that Torque had been raped, but this wasn't making any difference to the Titans. One look in the baby's shiny blue eyes and the guys were hooked.

Speedy was the only Titan not currently observing the infant. He was standing over Torque's bed and watching for any sign of recovery. Gently, he slid his hand into hers and to his surprise, her grip tightened. A faint orange glow emanated from her hand, and Speedy grinned. Torque was using her powers to squeeze his hand because she herself was still too weak.

"Torque? Can you hear me?" Speedy asked softly. Torque shifted her weight and blinked her eyes open. When her eyes met Speedy's, Speedy's heart skipped a beat. She was awake!

"Where…?" Torque began.

"You're safe, Torque. You're home," Speedy replied.

"My baby…" Torque continued, her voice still hoarse from screaming. Speedy stood back so that she could see the others standing around the crib that held the infant. Speedy went over and gently picked up the baby, finally breaking the other Titans out of their trance. Speedy laid the baby in Torque's arms and Torque let tears of relief slip down her cheeks.

"I thought I was going to die…" Torque murmured. The guys did their best to comfort her. They knew the feeling from the other side of the situation. They thought she was already dead.

"We're glad you're going to be all right, Torque," Robin said softly.

"Yeah."

"Welcome home, girl."

"Well done, Torque."

"Thanks, guys," Torque replied, her voice gaining some strength.

"What's the baby's name?" asked Beast Boy. It was something they had all been wondering.

"His name is Aidan Alexander. He's only two weeks old. I thought for sure that he was a goner when I passed out," Torque replied. She proceeded to tell them just some of what had happened over the past months. She told them about being held by the Master of Games. She told them about the inhibitors that cut off their powers, about the abuse, and about how Brother Blood had taken the children from them, only to have the Master of Games suddenly storm the hideout and try to rescue the children.

"What do you mean he 'tried' to rescue them?" Beast Boy asked. Torque sobbed as she recalled to them the story of how the kids almost escaped. Beast Boy had to sit down. Robin nearly threw up. Brother Blood had shot the children.

Just then, the alarm rang out, and Speedy and Robin looked at Torque.

"I'll be fine. Go," Torque ordered. Hesitating only another second, the boys made a run for it. Torque swallowed her tears and took a few deep breaths. She knew that Aidan wouldn't take her milk if she was upset.

After she fed Aidan, Torque worked her way out of bed and took the baby with her back to her room. An hour later, she had showered, dressed and spent a little time stretching to get her muscles back in working condition. Then she looked at the clock. It was still very early in the morning. She wondered what sort of crime had called the guys away, but she had every idea how she could thank them for what they had done.

When the guys returned to Titans Tower, there was a strange smell in the air. When they arrived in the living area, they discovered the source of the enticing scent: Torque was in the kitchen.

"Um…hi Torque…feeling better?" Robin asked. Torque looked up from the stove, her eyes looking brighter than they remembered before.

"When you guys left, I realized that you hadn't eaten breakfast so I thought rather than lying around, I'd get cleaned up and make breakfast," Torque replied. Seconds later, all six of the boys were lined up beside her with plates in their hands and grins on their faces. Torque smiled broadly as each one kissed her cheek or hugged her as they dished up their breakfast and beetled to the table. Speedy, the last in line, set his plate on the counter and took Torque in his arms, kissing her firmly on the mouth. With this done, Speedy whispered in her ear, "I've been waiting over a year to do that." If Aidan had not cried seconds later, Torque might have still been standing stock still in the kitchen, absorbing what had just happened. By the time Torque sat down to eat with them, the bright scarlet blush that had spread up her cheeks was fading.

The alarm rang out again about an hour and a half later, and the boys once again took to the streets, almost hesitating to leave Torque behind.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told them again. "Go. Get the job done. Kick his ass for me, too." Speedy and Robin both grinned, and Beast Boy nodded. With this, they were gone.

The guys had not been gone more than ten minutes when Torque heard someone fiddling with the voice-activated keyless entry pad at the front door. Going downstairs to see what it was, Torque listened for the voice of the person trying to access the tower. Had the guys forgotten their passwords? That didn't seem possible. Creeping up on the door, Torque listened, her hands glowing bright orange. The computer didn't seem to recognize the voice but Torque did.

"Olivia Arella Logan!" the voice cried out again. Once again, the computer denied the person access. Torque bypassed the lock and seconds later, she was staring eye to eye with Raven and Beast Boy's little girl.

"Olivia!" Torque cried, dropping to her knees. Olivia just barely made it inside the tower doors before she fainted. Torque quickly gathered the baby from Olivia's arms before she hit the floor, and then gathered all three of the kids into her arms and rushed them upstairs to the medical bay. Half an hour later, Torque had all three kids on IV's that rushed desperately needed nourishment to their little bodies. Torque couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had been there when Brother Blood shot the kids. How did they escape?

Torque swept her hand over Olivia's forehead and brushed her hair out of her eyes. All three of them were pale, but the color was beginning to return a little at a time. Being November, there was also a chill in the air, and none of them had been properly dressed for the weather. Torque heaped blankets onto the beds and this helped even more. Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at Torque.

"Auntie…?" she murmured.

"I'm here, Livie. You were so brave, baby, how did you do it?" Torque asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Played dead. Daddy said that's how he and mommy fell in love. She played dead…" Olivia mumbled. Torque laughed a bit. She would have to ask Beast Boy to tell her that story.

"You go back to sleep now, pumpkin. Daddy's going to want to snuggle with you when he gets home," Torque said. Olivia turned her head and looked around.

"Where's Jason?"

"He's right here next to you, honey," Torque replied. "And Emily is on the other side. She's right there." Satisfied, Olivia yawned, nodded and fell easily back to sleep. Torque stood up and went over to the infant bassinet that stood on the other side of Olivia's bed. Inside was one month old Emily Marie, Beast Boy and Raven's newest family member. Now that there were fluids and nourishment back in her system, baby Emily was thriving. Her color had returned, and she grunted softly in her sleep. She was dreaming, and Torque decided to leave her that way. Torque went to the opposite side and checked on Jason. Of the three, Jason was the one that seemed to be taking the longest to recover. He had not awakened yet, but his vital signs were strong. Torque had no doubt that his father's stubborn survival instinct had been passed on from father to son.

When the guys arrived home, they found Torque standing in the living area with Aidan on her shoulder. She was humming softly and making small, rocking, almost dancing steps around the room. When she noticed them, Torque stopped, gently placed Aidan in the cradle, and then told the guys to sit down.

As soon as she told them that the rest of the kids were really alive, she almost had to fight Robin and Beast Boy to keep them from running upstairs to the medical bay. She convinced them to calm themselves, but she knew that the rage of a lonesome father was not something to be trifled with. She made both Robin and Beast Boy take deep breaths and calm down before they proceeded inside.

Beast Boy spotted Olivia and then looked over at the bassinet. Was that who he thought it was?

"Go on, BB. That's your baby girl over there. Raven named her Emily; Emily Marie," Torque murmured. Beast Boy lightly stroked Emily's cheek and started to cry.

"I missed it again….I wasn't there when she had the baby….I…I promised her I was going to be there for this one…" Beast Boy wept.

"We can't control when bad things happen, Beast Boy," Torque said. "We all told each other that all the time. You would have been so proud of Raven. She didn't even cry out. The next morning, the guards didn't even know anything was out of the ordinary except that we told them that Raven was too weak to work for a couple days. Luckily for us, Brother Blood didn't ask questions."

"Can I hold her?" Beast Boy asked. Torque squeezed his shoulder.

"Not yet. Tomorrow she should be well enough for us to take out the IV, but for tonight, she's going to have to sleep here," Torque replied. Beast Boy swallowed hard and nodded. Then he looked at Olivia. In the two hours that she had been home, Olivia's color had returned, and Torque looked at Beast Boy's pleading eyes. She couldn't find it in her heart to deny him both of his daughters. Olivia awoke when Torque removed the IV and the first thing she saw was her father.

"Daddy!"

"Olivia!" Beast Boy cried. Torque just barely got a bandage on Olivia's hand before she flung her arms around Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy covered her little head in kisses and held her tight as Olivia cried.

Robin was sitting with Jason, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Torque checked his vitals again and then smiled.

"Your son sleeps harder than his mother does. You could light a firecracker by Starfire's head and she'd sleep through it," Torque commented. With this, she gently shook Jason's shoulder. With this, the little one awakened and started to cry for his mother.

"Where's my mother?" whimpered Jason.

"I'd like to know that too, son," Robin said, startling him. Jason turned his head and finally met eyes with his father. Torque took out the IV and Robin pulled his son into his arms and held him. Torque knew that that by that night, she would be removing little Emily's IV also. Nothing was going to come between Robin and Beast Boy and their kids anymore.

Torque was right. That night, as she walked with Cyborg to help secure the Tower, she noticed that Robin took Jason with him and Beast Boy had taken the girls, and both fathers fell contentedly asleep that night with their children in their arms, more grateful for them than they had ever been before.


	5. Homeward Bound

**_Chapter 5: Homeward Bound_**

When morning came, Beast Boy was very nearly purring in his sleep. Baby Emily was sleeping on his chest, and Olivia was snuggled beneath the covers beside him with his arm around her. When he woke up, Olivia was sitting up on her mother's side of the bed. For a split second, she looked exactly like her mother, sitting cross-legged and meditating. He supposed that Raven had taught Olivia to find her center and focus her energies every morning, just as she did. Whether Olivia eventually had powers or not, this was a good habit of daily meditation that any hero would find valuable. Moments later, Olivia opened her sharp blue eyes and smiled softly.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered. Beast Boy couldn't help smiling back.

"Good morning, princess," he replied. "Did mommy teach you to do that?" Olivia nodded. Then she pulled something out of the deep pocket in her cloak. It was a leather-bound book that looked like it had been heavily used.

"Mommy gave this to me and told me to keep it safe," Olivia said, showing it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy rose from the bed carefully and placed Emily in her crib. Returning to the bed, Beast Boy gently took the book from his daughter's hands and gingerly opened the cover. Beast Boy's eyes welled with tears at what met his eyes. This was no ordinary journal. All of the five women had shared a single volume. The only thing separating their entries was the difference in their handwriting and the comments and doodles that they made on one another's entries. The first to write in the journal had been Torque. She carefully recorded how long they had been with the Master of Games, and what date they had come to be in the mountain retreat. The diary recorded their fears and heartaches, their successes, their joy at the birth of two new children, and the hope that they all desperately cleaved to in the darkest of times. Beast Boy kissed the top of Olivia's head, and bit his tongue as he struggled not to cry. Then Olivia fumbled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Mommy wrote this for you. She kept it in the back of the journal for safekeeping. I can't read so I don't know what it says. I only know she started to cry when she wrote it. She said that I would probably see you before she did. She said, 'if you see daddy before I do, you give him a big hug and a kiss and tell him that mommy loves him very much.'" Olivia recalled. Beast Boy clutched his daughter close and hugged her. He tucked the letter into his pocket, picked up the baby, and Olivia followed him upstairs.

After breakfast, Beast Boy showed his comrades the journal. Tears fell freely as Torque helped to narrate the girls' entries and answer any other questions they had. Though it made the boys feel better to know what had happened during those long months apart, it seemed to make them even more desperate to find their missing girls and bring them home.

This waiting seemed hardest not on the married men of the team, but on Cyborg. If Beast Boy thought it had been torture to watch Olivia's birthday and Raven's due date go by, it was nothing compared to watching Cyborg cancel the arrangements for he and Jinx's wedding as their wedding day drew near—and then passed. Cyborg had cried for an hour sitting alone in Jinx's room, looking at the long, opaque white garment bag hanging on the edge of her mirror. It was her wedding dress, and now Cyborg was sure that he would never get to see her wear it.

Far away, Raven and Starfire had become sullen and silent. In fact, Raven had not spoken since the day she watched Brother Blood shoot her children. She broke this silence after several days in their new prison. She had a plan, but she would need Starfire's help.

"No!"

"You can't! We won't leave you here!"

"This is the only way. If all of us up and disappear Brother Blood could come after all of us. If we disappear a few at a time, the rest of us can fight him and give the others a chance. We're farther from the Tower than we were before and I refuse to watch my friends die here," Raven replied to Jinx and Terra's objections. The plan was relatively simple: Raven would remove her inhibitor and use her powers to send Jinx and Terra as far from the new mountain complex as she could. If they were caught, Starfire could pull her own out and defend Raven.

"Raven, he could kill you!" Jinx said gravely. Raven just shook her head, effectively silencing her. In Raven's mind, there was nothing left to be cautious about. Torque and her baby were dead, Olivia and Emily were dead, and after nearly a year without her, certainly, the man she loved had moved on with his life. She would expect him to. Feeling the numbness of a completely desperate woman, Raven took a deep breath, bit her lip, and pulled the inhibitor from her shoulder. She felt her powers surge and rush inside her and wasted no time teleporting Jinx and Terra as far from the mountain complex as she could. When this was done, she turned to Starfire and hugged her.

"Sisters," she whispered.

"Sisters forever," Starfire replied.

* * *

Terra and Jinx emerged from Raven's teleportation portal still moving and Terra ran face first into a tree. Jinx tripped over the roots of the same tree and landed in a heap near Terra. Jinx shook her head and looked up. This looked so familiar…

"Terra, where are we?" Jinx muttered, rubbing her elbow.

"Oh my God…the park…Jinx, we're back! We're not even five miles from home!" Terra cried, rubbing her head. "Do you still have your communicator?"

"No, they took all of them from us eons ago," Jinx replied.

"Then we're just gonna have to get back ourselves," Terra said, gritting her teeth against the pain she knew was coming. She pulled the inhibitor from her shoulder and cried out as she felt her powers flowing back through her being. Terra helped Jinx remove hers and the two stood for a moment absorbing the sunshine. They were free! Terra carved a large section out of the ground and helped Jinx aboard. Taking a deep breath, Terra willed the earthen hover board to rise and she navigated it back toward Titans Tower.

* * *

Olivia and Jason were taking advantage of the cool fall day to play. The sun was brilliantly bright in the sky, but it only seemed to energize the two young Titans. Robin, Beast Boy and Speedy were trying desperately to rake the leaves, but they were finding the slight breeze in the air to be more of an impediment than they had planned. Robin shook his head as he watched the kids pretend to practice their battle skills. Every so often, Olivia would cry out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and Jason would cry out some sound that approached the sounds he had heard his father make when practicing his karate. The two fathers leaned on their rakes and chuckled. Speedy stopped raking, looked at them, then the kids. A second later, he dropped the rake and cried, "Hey! You got that all wrong! You gotta attack from where he can't block it!" With this, Speedy ran over, picked up Olivia and zoomed around Jason with her held high in his arms.

"Now try that spell!" he cried as Olivia laughed. Olivia gasped for breath between hearty laughs and Robin ran to his son's rescue.

"I'll help you, Jason! Here, try this move!" Jason did his best to emulate his father and the kids giggled as Robin and Speedy continued to enhance this little mock battle. Beast Boy laughed and then continued to rake. Minutes later, there was a soft rumbling of the ground and Olivia shifted her glance to the distance. Titans Tower stood on a small hill in the middle of an island, so the vantage point from where this little Titan stood now: on Uncle Speedy's shoulders, gave her a perfect view of what was coming. There was a gasp, and then a shrill, high pitched screech.

"AUNTIE TERRA!!" Olivia squealed. Beast Boy dropped his rake, Robin and Speedy stopped what they were doing and watched as the section of earth that carried Terra and Jinx came to a stop, melted back into the ground and the two girls made a run for the Tower. The guys were not about to wait. Robin grabbed his comm and yelled for Cyborg, Aqualad, Mammoth and Torque.

When Beast Boy saw Terra running toward him, he turned into a large dog and vaulted ahead of his friends. He leapt up and pinned Terra to the ground, licking her face and whimpering, his tail beating furiously. When Robin arrived on the scene, Beast Boy was just releasing Terra from a bone-crushing hug, and she immediately opened her arms to him. Robin threw his arms around Terra and swung her around in a circle. The last to arrive was Cyborg. He couldn't seem to believe that it was really true. When he looked past the forms of his friends and saw that indeed, Jinx was alive, he thought every circuit in his body would burst.

"_Cyborg!_" Jinx cried, beginning to cry. She ran to him and let him sweep her up off the ground and into his arms. Cyborg fell to his knees and held her.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again," Cyborg murmured.

"I told you I'd marry you. Breaking a promise is bad luck," Jinx quipped through her tears. With a passion that had waited nearly eleven months, Jinx kissed Cyborg, sending his sensors careening off the scales.

That night, Robin and Speedy made dinner, and afterwards, a plan was laid out to go back and rescue Raven and Starfire. There was nothing stopping them now.


	6. Making Choices

**_Chapter 6: Making Choices_**

Now that Terra and Jinx were safe, Raven could hear the guards coming to bring the meager evening meal. When the guards arrived and saw that only Raven and Starfire remained, he shouted for backup and ordered the girls to tell him where the others were. This shouting was short-lived, however, for Raven's soul-self emerged moments later in the form of a hand and knocked the guard unconscious. Starfire shot her starbolts at the other guard, throwing him to the ground. Starfire was about to shoot the prison cell doors when Raven created another portal.

"No! This way!" Raven cried. She looked at Raven and then back at the door of the cell. Brother Blood had appeared before them. Starfire's eyes burned bright green and then before Raven could object, Starfire turned her hand on her and shot at Raven. Raven hit her head on a bunk on the way through the event horizon and then vanished. Starfire straightened her stance and looked Brother Blood in the eye. Brother Blood looked inquisitive. What was she up to?

"The others do not matter," Starfire said. "I have made my decision." Brother Blood refrained from attacking her. He was beginning to wonder what she was talking about. He wanted to hear what this alien woman had to say.

"I am heiress to the throne of the planet Tamaran. I have skills and knowledge that would be valuable to you. Spare my friends and my family and I will serve you," Starfire declared. Brother Blood frowned. This was not what he expected from this red-haired, meek, bright-faced young woman. He had thought that she possessed only a fraction of the stately bearing and grace that she reflected now.

"I will do your will. I only ask in return that you do not harm my friends," Starfire continued.

"But those friends stand between me and the accomplishment of my goals," Brother Blood said carefully.

"Are there not several ways of removing the skin of a feline?" Starfire asked. Brother Blood laughed out loud. He was beginning to enjoy this red-head with her unusual combination of naivety and wisdom. Perhaps there really was a left way around the Titans? After a moment's worth of thought, Brother Blood called off his guards and took the young Tamaranian's hand. Lightly, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Very well, Princess, we have an accord. I will spare they Titans and their children, but only if you faithfully serve me in whatever capacity I assign you," Brother Blood replied.

"Then we are agreed and this cell is no longer necessary," Starfire replied.

"Certainly not, your highness," Brother Blood replied, escorting Starfire out of the prison cell. Starfire didn't need to be able to read minds to see what was going through Brother Blood's mind. He had other things in mind for her. Starfire found herself wondering what Brother Blood meant when he said he would spare the Titans _and their children_. Starfire herself had been one of those that witnessed the innocent children being gunned down. Her own son had been among them. She also wondered if she indeed had seen something else behind Brother Blood's gaze. Had he plans for her that were less than business-like? She would have to deal with that if it ever came to be. For now, the hour was much too late. Her surviving friends and her husband were safe now, and as she sank into the comfort of a real bed for the first time in nearly a year, Starfire reminded herself that that was all that mattered.

When Raven emerged from the other side of the portal, she hit the ground and rolled, landing unconscious beneath a stand of trees. Prying her eyes open, she noted the brightness of early morning sunlight and the numbing chill of freshly fallen snow. She dragged her bruised body to the exposed roots of the nearest tree and curled up beneath it, losing consciousness again soon after. Her head was spinning, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to focus on anything. Her head was pounding with pain. Hidden by the tree roots, Raven let the silent snow cover her as the world went dark again. She wasn't sure what was going on, or even if she would ever open her eyes again, but all she knew for now was that she was free. With this, the world disappeared.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy it snowed! Daddy it snowed!" squealed Olivia, jumping on her parents' bed. "Can I go out and play in the snow?" Beast Boy mumbled something of an affirmative answer and nodded sleepily before rolling over and going back to sleep. It was still early on this Saturday morning, and Robin and Cyborg laughed as Olivia ran full speed through the living room, through the kitchen, and out the door, hardly stopping to acknowledge her 'uncles' before sliding down the railings and running for the door.

"Isn't Jason going out with her?" Cyborg asked as they heard the door slam shut.

"Jason's still asleep," Robin replied. "I asked him if he wanted to go out and play in the new snow and he said he was still tired. Half the team is still asleep. I figured the kids have just as much a right to sleep in as we do." Cyborg nodded. Half an hour later, Beast Boy joined them in the living room. He mumbled good morning and shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for Emily.

"Man, if Olivia had any more energy, huh, B?" Cyborg teased.

"If Olivia had any more energy, she would be her Auntie Terra," Beast Boy mumbled.

"What about me?" Terra yawned, arriving in the kitchen and digging through the refrigerator for the milk carton. "Is he making fun of me again?" The guys chuckled. Terra put down the milk carton and pounced on Beast Boy, wrapping him in a headlock. Beast Boy gasped and quickly put the baby bottle on the counter before rebounding against Terra's sudden retaliation. The two wrestled a bit and wound up on the floor. They rolled a few times, rolling past Torque's feet as she entered the room carrying Aidan. She poured a glass of milk from the carton on the counter and placed it back in the fridge. Joining the others on the couch, Torque grinned.

"Five says Terra pins him," Torque said nonchalantly.

"Ten," Robin and Cyborg said simultaneously.

There was a gasp seconds later and Beast Boy hit the ground. Torque looked at her teammates and both of the boys went for their wallets. Torque got up off the couch to take care of her glass when Olivia came running back into the Tower.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried, out of breath and flushed from the cold.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Beast Boy said, getting up and helping Terra up with him.

"I found Mommy!" Olivia cried. The room fell silent. Beast Boy's eyes darkened.

"That's not funny, Olivia," Beast Boy said gravely. He knew his daughter's propensity for imaginative play, and he knew that she and Jason liked to pretend that they were also on the case, helping to search for the missing Titans.

"I'm not kidding! I found Mommy!" Olivia cried. She pulled her dark blue mittens off her little hands and pushed back her hood. "She's hurt! She's under the tree in Auntie Star's garden!"

"Olivia Arella Logan you stop that this instant!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Why don't you believe me?" Olivia shouted.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"

"But, Daddy!"

Beast Boy took his daughter by the hand and took her out of the room. He returned minutes later with Emily in his arms. Olivia was nowhere to be seen. By then, Jason was dragging his blanket and teddy bear down the hall looking for his father. Robin was coming down the hall just as Jason turned the corner. He rubbed his sleepy green eyes and mumbled, "Morning, Dad." Robin smiled and picked up his son, kissing the little boy's temple and smiling as Jason cuddled into his shoulder. Robin helped Jason get dressed and made sure he was all right playing alone for a while. Robin wanted to talk to Olivia.

Robin knocked on Olivia's door, but she didn't answer. There was a sniffle coming from the other side and Robin guessed what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Robin opened the door. Olivia was sitting on her bed clutching her doll. She looked at Robin with eyes that pleaded for someone to listen. Robin knelt in front of the bed and looked at Olivia for a moment before reaching up to brush her tears away with the hem of his cape. He needed a way to start the conversation and gently get around to what he wanted to know.

"Did I ever tell you what this cape is made of, Olivia?" Robin asked. Olivia sniffled again and nodded.

"Super high density polymerized titanium," Olivia repeated slowly from memory. Robin smiled.

"Wow, you're sure a smart cookie, Olivia. I think you're smart enough to know the difference between what's true and false, too," Robin said.

"I didn't lie," Olivia mumbled, picking at her doll's dress. "Daddy doesn't believe me."

"I believe you, Olivia. Tell me exactly where you found your mom. I'll go outside and carry her in. You can meet me in the medical bay, okay?" Robin replied. Olivia's eyes lit up.

"Do you mean it, Uncle Robin?" Olivia whispered.

"Yes, I do," Robin said. Olivia threw her arms around Robin's neck and hugged him. Minutes later, Robin left the Tower and walked down the path leading to Starfire's garden. When he walked out the front door, he began to follow the little footprints that at first seemed to go all over the yard. Then it seemed that Olivia stopped and turned and ran to a tree at the edge of the garden. As Robin approached, he saw a patch of dark blue hiding in a small crevice beneath the roots of the tree. Brushing away the snow, Robin gasped: Olivia had been telling the truth: Robin found Raven. Robin pulled his friend from the crevice and cradled her in his arms.

"Raven! Raven, can you hear me?" Robin cried. Raven whimpered and shivered in his arms as she started to awaken. Robin swept her up into his arms as he stood and ran back to the Tower. Just as he promised, he went directly to the medical bay where Olivia was trying to pull a thick blanket out of a cabinet. She stopped abruptly when Robin came in and gently placed Raven on one of the beds. He then walked over, picked up Olivia and whirled her around in a circle as he hugged her. As soon as Robin had taken all of Raven's vital signs, he unclasped the heavy, wet cloak from around Raven's shoulders. He helped Olivia pull out the blankets she was after and then let her help tuck Raven in. Robin swept a bit of Raven's hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Welcome home, Raven," he whispered. Raven only whimpered as the warmth began to return to her body and fell asleep. Robin picked up Olivia and carried her back to the living room with him. Robin asked Olivia what she would like for a reward for such good detective work. Olivia appeared to give this serious thought. She replied that her daddy would never let her have ice cream before dinner. Robin looked at the clock: it was 2:30 in the afternoon. He smiled at his young friend and agreed. When the two arrived in the living room, Jinx had joined the group in front of the television watching an afternoon movie.

"Yo, Rob, what's all the commotion?" Cyborg asked. Robin only grinned as he set Olivia on the counter, fixed her an ice cream cone and then set her back on her feet on the floor. Triumphantly, Olivia marched into the living room and sank onto her beanbag chair to watch the movie.

"Ask Olivia," Robin replied, folding his hands over his chest as he smiled. The team redirected their looks of confusion. Beast Boy's expression was still tinged with anger.

"You know we don't allow her to have sweets before 4:00, Robin," Beast Boy said.

"She earned it. Go ahead, Olivia, tell them," Robin urged. Olivia licked at the ice cream again and then looked at her family proudly. "I found mommy!" She replied. Beast Boy was off the couch seconds later and Robin grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you punish her again, you better come with me," Robin said. Beast Boy froze. Robin practically dragged Beast Boy downstairs to the medical bay. When they walked in the door, Beast Boy nearly fainted: there in the bed before him was his wife. Suddenly feeling weak in the knees, Beast Boy barely made it to a chair beside the bed.

"Where…?" he muttered.

"Exactly where Olivia said she was: hiding in a crevice beneath the roots of the largest tree in Auntie Starfire's garden," Robin replied. Beast Boy was shaking. Olivia had been telling the truth. Beast Boy started to cry as he reached out to clutch Raven's hand. Raven blinked her eyes open and forced them to focus. The green blur before slowly developed into a face she had not seen in nearly a year.

"Raven? Raven, can you hear me, honey?" Beast Boy murmured.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered, her voice still stiff with cold.

"I'm here, Raven. You're safe now," Beast Boy replied. Raven simply nodded, snuggled down into the blanket and fell asleep again. Beast Boy looked up at Robin.

"Aw, man, what am I gonna say to Olivia? This isn't the first time I haven't believed something she's said," Beast Boy said. He arranged another blanket over Raven and lightly kissed her lips before letting Robin rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Just talk to Olivia. She understands more than you think," Robin said. Robin and Beast Boy were leaving the medical bay when Jason came down the hall. Robin picked him up and carried him with them back to the living room. When they got there, Beast Boy morphed into a puppy and trotted over to where Olivia sat on the floor playing with her Legos. Carefully, she studied the instructions before her and then popped several C batteries into the power cell and pressed the other end to her four wheeled creation beside her. Olivia squinted a bit in anticipation and flipped the switch. Nothing. Nothing happened. Confused, Olivia unhooked the power module and shook it. The green puppy approached her and nudged her arm. Olivia knew this ploy well. When Daddy knew he was in trouble, he tried to make Olivia feel better by being cute. Olivia knew this, but couldn't resist. She put down the power module and giggled, throwing her arms around the puppy as it licked her face and beat its tail happily. Slowly, it morphed back into her father with his arms wound around her.

"Now do you believe me, Daddy?" she said.

"I'll never doubt you again, Olivia," Beast Boy replied, stroking Olivia's face and kissing the top of her head again. Olivia cuddled against his chest for a minute and then stared at the power module that went with her favorite Lego system.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Olivia said, looking up at him. Beast Boy smiled and assured her that yes, Mommy was going to be okay. Olivia nodded. She had one more question.

"I can't figure out why my car won't work," Olivia said. Beast Boy rolled over onto his stomach and Olivia joined him.

"Let's see if we can't figure it out together. First, are you sure the batteries are in the right way?" Beast Boy asked.

"Daddy…" Olivia giggled.


	7. Back in Your Arms

_**Chapter 7: Back in Your Arms**_

When evening came, Beast Boy went to tuck Olivia into bed. Beast Boy smiled as Olivia yawned and began to recite her bedtime prayers. Beast Boy knelt beside the bed and listened with his eyes closed, repeating the prayer in his mind. When she finished, Beast Boy stroked her cheek and smiled again.

"Olivia, did I ever tell you about the night Mommy and I found out we were going to have you and your brother?" Beast Boy asked softly. Olivia shook her head.

"When Mommy told me she was going to have a baby, I fell down on my knees in front of her, put my ear against her tummy, and I listened. I listened for you that day, Olivia, but I wasn't listening today. I was afraid to listen—afraid to hope that you were right. Daddies aren't perfect, sweetie, and sometimes they're wrong. I'll try harder to listen to you from now on, Olivia. Can you forgive me?" Beast Boy said. Olivia sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," Olivia whispered, kissing his cheek. "I always forgive you." Beast Boy sniffled back a tear that threatened to spill over his eyes as he tucked her back beneath the covers. He kissed her forehead one more time and then shut off the light before leaving the room.

Beast Boy walked back into his room and was surprised to find Raven curled up in her place in their bed, just as if she had never gone. Beast Boy said not a word, but removed his shoes and his belt before slipping into bed. She was facing away from him, so he gently ran his hand over her upper arm and bent down to lightly kiss her ear. Raven took a deep breath and murmured, "Beast Boy, is that you?"

"It's me, Raven. Are you sure you're well enough to be out of the med bay?" Beast Boy whispered, entwining his fingers around Raven's.

"I wanted to sleep in my own bed…I wanted to be beside you again," Raven said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I missed you so much, Beast Boy." Raven rolled over to face him and Beast Boy slipped his arms around her to pull her closer. Simultaneously, the two sighed. It was as if a piece of them that had been missing was suddenly restored and for a full ten minutes, the two simply laid in their bed and held one another, content just to reacquaint themselves with the feeling of holding the other in their arms again. Raven then gently nudged Beast Boy's chin with her nose, gesturing for him to bring his face to hers. Nothing could have compared to the feeling of that first kiss! Raven felt a shiver down her spine and the lights in the room dimly flickered. Beast Boy smiled. Slowly, the kisses grew in intensity—both of them realized this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Beast Boy rained kissed over Raven's jaw line, neck and the hollow of her throat. From there, he worked his way down over her chest one button at a time, reveling in the soft moans Raven elicited the farther he went. By the time they had both collapsed back into one another's arms, breath ragged and hearts racing, muscles weak from exertion, it was nearly midnight. Raven turned her face to meet Beast Boy's and kissed him soundly, soothing his pounding heartbeat. Softly, she told him that she wanted a shower before they settled in for the rest of the night, and with a mischievous grin, Beast Boy joined her.

Nestling back into their bed, Beast Boy inhaled deeply of the scent of Raven's skin. He had forgotten how much he loved the smell of the soap she used. Before they could back to sleep, Beast Boy suddenly twitched his ears.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Emily. She's crying," Beast Boy murmured, slipping out of bed. Raven's eyes gathered with tears again. Beast Boy froze. Had he said something wrong?

"Honey, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down on the bed and stroking Raven's cheeks.

"The girls…I was watching…Brother Blood…he…"

It dawned on Beast Boy that all this time—ever since they had found Torque—Raven had been thinking that her children were dead. Beast Boy folded Raven into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Raven, I'm so sorry!" he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Quietly, he explained how they had found Torque in the mountain retreat and then how the children had found their way home. Raven sniffled and listened with rapt attention. She just couldn't believe it—Olivia had been resourceful enough to lead them home. Raven accompanied Beast Boy down the hall to Olivia's room. Beast Boy had moved Emily's crib and furniture there the day before, when Olivia said she wanted to share the room with someone again. Raven clutched Beast Boy's hand as they approached the door. Emily was still crying, but there was a second voice in the room, and both parents stopped and listened as Olivia tried to sing her baby sister back to sleep. Slowly, Beast Boy opened the door and Olivia looked up.

"Daddy, I tried to get Emmie to go back to sleep but she wants you," Olivia reported. Beast Boy smiled.

"Maybe it's Mommy she wants," Beast Boy said, standing to one side. Olivia's sleepy eyes were suddenly wide.

"Mommy!" Olivia cried, running over when Raven dropped to her knees. Raven cried as she held her older daughter close. Olivia wanted to tell her all about how she led Jason home and carried Emily. She wanted to tell Mommy about how she was playing in the snow and found her under the tree, but now it wouldn't come. She was simply too excited and exhausted at the same time for the words to come. Olivia stayed in her place while Raven went to the crib and lifted baby Emily into her arms. Beast Boy picked up Olivia and carried her with them back to Raven and Beast Boy's room. Once more, Beast Boy snuggled into bed, this time with Emily on his chest, Olivia on his right, and Raven on his left. Beast Boy had never been so happy in his life: all of the women in his life were finally home.

* * *

Though it was late, and a soft, chilly breeze ruffled his hair, Robin sat on the roof of Titans Tower and stared off into the clear, starry night. There was only one Titan missing now, and still no explanation as to where she was. He would have been content to continue thinking on this, if it were not for the hulking form that sat down beside him.

"I guess I wasn't as much help as I thought I would be," Mammoth said, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. "All it took was Olivia going to play in the garden to find Raven." Robin grinned.

"I guess we never can tell how things are going to work out. I appreciated your help while you were here, Mammoth," Robin replied.

"I wonder where Starfire is tonight," Mammoth remarked, staring out at the bay.

"Wherever she is, I hope she's safe," Robin said.

"I can't help feeling that I can do more. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work," Mammoth replied. Robin raised an eyebrow. Mammoth's plan was to infiltrate Brother Blood by offering himself as an agent. If Brother Blood was still holding Starfire, he would be able to find out and possibly stage a rescue. Robin thought about this. Undercover missions had been successful in the past. It was just crazy enough to work.

"If you find her, Mammoth," Robin said, a deadly serious tone to his voice, "You have somewhere to come home to when you're finished." Mammoth swallowed hard. Was Robin offering to make him a Titan? It was something he had thought about but never expected. To have a home again was a luxury had had not counted on and it was too much to pass up.

"You've got a deal," Mammoth said. With this, he left immediately to prepare and Robin went to bed. He would need to be awake the next day to finalize the new plan with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, across town, the technological genius known as Gizmo was making his way toward the newly discovered location of Brother Blood's headquarters. At the same time, on the other side of the city, Starfire was launching off from Brother Blood's fortress with an entourage of his robotic foot soldiers. Her first mission as Brother Blood's agent: take out Gizmo.


	8. Who Would Have Thought?

_**Chapter 8: Who Would Have Thought?**_

_(Musical inspiration for this chapter: "Who Would Have Thought" by BoyzIIMen" Email me for the mp3 or heck, go buy the album, "Christmas Inspirations". It's well worth the money!!)_

"Robin?"

"Aw, man, Robin, we're sorry…"

"Robin, please don't cry!"

"Honestly, we just thought it would be a nice idea," Cyborg continued. "We thought all of the girls would be home by now." Cyborg, Jinx, Torque and Terra were in the living room of Titans Tower and they had just informed their fearless leader that Cyborg and Jinx were planning to marry on Christmas Day. This was not what made the young hero's shoulders shake in sorrow; it was what else they had planned to go with it. Jinx and Torque had come up with the idea that after Cyborg and Jinx were pronounced man and wife, the other two couples could renew their wedding vows as they had each missed their fifth wedding anniversaries while the girls were away. This pleased Beast Boy and Raven well enough, but it was the week before Christmas, and Starfire still had not come home. Robin was beginning to fear the worst: that of all of them, his wife was the one who was not coming home—ever. Robin hadn't slept in days and his appetite was suffering. The others were beginning to sense that their leader was falling apart and there was nothing they could do. Even little Jason seemed to cause grief for his father: his bright red hair and green eyes only reminded Robin of the tenderly beloved wife that was no longer in his arms.

* * *

Far away, Starfire shivered beneath the armor she wore. It was freezing cold, but she didn't dare let this show. Days before, she had shown Brother Blood, that she was not just a capable agent, but an intelligent one. Instead of merely killing Gizmo, something she couldn't bring herself to do, she made certain that he couldn't hurt anyone or get in anyone's way again for the rest of his life.

Brother Blood had looked at his auburn-haired agent and asked calmly if her mission had been a success. Starfire simply threw Gizmo's power suit and jet pack at Brother Blood's feet. Brother Blood smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Princess. I wasn't sure you had it in you," Brother Blood said.

"You should not have doubted me. I assured you I would accomplish my mission and I have," Starfire replied, standing still while Brother Blood circled her. She was not intimidated by this as she was sure he wanted her to be.

"Your new armor suits you," Brother Blood finally said.

"My mother wore this armor. It is fitting that I should wear it now," Starfire said.

"Your mother was a princess herself once, I take it?" Brother Blood bantered.

"No," said Starfire, her eyes turning a vicious shade of dark green. "She was an Empress."

There was a rumble outside of the fortress and Starfire stood perfectly still as several legions of purple-clad soldiers entered the building, easily suppressing Brother Blood's minions. Brother Blood looked about him, screaming orders, but no one replied. He was standing high upon a raised platform with Starfire, watching the violet storm as it coursed over the room.

"These obey me and me only. I am the Grand High Empress of the Tamaranian Empire and their allegiance is mine. They will not succumb to your brainwashing so do not attempt it. Will you surrender and accept your punishment or shall I give the order for them to attack?" Starfire growled. Brother Blood was speechless. How could this have happened? He looked down smugly at the legions and then back to their commander.

"What have I done to incur this? I have done nothing to the Tamaranians. As per our agreement, I have not attacked the Titans or your people," Brother Blood replied.

"Wrong. You had all of us kidnapped. You allowed your minions to brutally beat us and assault us. You shot anyone who attempted a rescue and perhaps worst of all, you murdered the Crown Prince of Tamaran—you murdered my son!" Starfire screamed, unable to avoid the tears that clouded her eyes. Brother Blood staggered back as the men below began to shout and bang their weapons and shields.

"Foolish woman!" Brother Blood screamed back, trying desperately to get over the din. "I didn't murder your son!" But it was too late, Starfire gave her signal and the soldiers rushed forward. Several of the Imperial Guards ran to Starfire and guarded her as she left the scene, allowing her people to finish the job. Minutes later, as Starfire was exiting into the snow-covered world, she heard the exultant shout of her armies: Brother Blood was no more. From within the rabble, one large man emerged. Starfire hovered in the air to get up to his eye level.

"It is done, my Queen, the nuisance is finished," Galfore said, gently stroking Starfire's hair.

"Thank you, my friend," Starfire cooed. She leaned into her guardian's massive hand, giving him the first smile she had formed since she had helped Torque to give birth to her child.

"Will you be all right, my little bungorf?" Galfore asked and then softly gasped, "I mean, my Queen?" Starfire's smile widened.

"I am sure with time I will be fine, my K'Norfka," Starfire replied. With this, she lightly kissed his cheek and returned the crown of Tamaran to his head. She left him with instructions that he should continue to rule in her stead and to send word by transmission if there were any problems. Galfore agreed to this, and hugged her again.

"Is it not a holiday on Earth this day?" Galfore asked. Starfire pondered this. He was right: today was Christmas!

Starfire's eyes widened as Galfore handed her a transmission to the Justice League that had been intercepted by the Tamaranian armies. It was from the Titans. It appeared to be an invitation to Cyborg and Jinx's wedding. Starfire's eyes welled with tears as she read that the ceremony was to also include the renewal of Beast Boy and Raven's wedding vows.

"Actually, Galfore, your people didn't intercept that. We let you see it on purpose," said a voice. Walking up behind them was none other than Batman. "We discovered that Starfire was with you and knew that she would find out if you saw it. You and Robin were supposed to renew your vows too, but you aren't there." Starfire started to cry as she hugged the paper to her chest. Batman took a few steps forward, closing the space between himself and the Tamaranian woman.

"Starfire,we can still make it there if we hurry," Batman murmured. Starfire turned and smiled at Batman with tear-bright eyes. Batman smiled. He escorted Starfire back to his jet and they were gone: Star had a wedding to catch.

* * *

An hour later, Cyborg lifted Jinx off the ground and brought her up to his level to kiss her. The minister had just proclaimed them man and wife and the congregation exploded into applause. When the clapping had died down, the crowd noticed the other Titans had disappeared. The organ began to play again and at the back of the church stood Beast Boy, beaming with joy, his radiant wife on his arm. She was dressed in a solid white dress and her white cloak was trimmed in fur. Olivia proudly preceded them, carrying baby Emily in her arms. At the music, the family began to process down the aisle. Several steps behind them, still standing at the back of the church, was Robin. Not wanting to ruin the day for his friends, he decided that even though Star was not there, he would go through the ceremony anyway, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Starfire would here it and remember that he loved her. In another blow that seemed to wound Robin just as much as the absence of his wife, was the absence of his mentor and father-figure, Bruce Wayne. Jason, dressed in a little tuxedo made especially for him, smiled brightly and counted the steps that Uncle Beast Boy and Auntie Raven took before falling into step behind them and leading his father down the aisle. When they all reached the front, the priest began by asking if there were any among the congregation that felt that the ceremony should not proceed. For several moments, there was perfect quiet. The minister smiled and was about to continue when the door to the church opened and two shadows appeared at the back.

"Hold. I speak. I will not allow this ceremony to proceed unless…" a voice called. People were turning around and looking, but the bright sunlight was making it impossible to see who was there, but Robin would know that voice anywhere. He held his breath a moment and waited. Into the worship space stepped Bruce Wayne. The members of the congregation gasped softly.

"I cannot in good judgment allow this ceremony to continue unless I am allowed to add one more person to this picture," Bruce said, grinning from ear to ear. He was dressed in his finest tuxedo and he looked at Robin with that look that said he knew something Robin did not. The Titans looked at Bruce in mild confusion, but it was short lived for seconds later, another vision in a white dressed processed through the door and down the aisle. Dressed in her Tamaranian wedding dress and topped with a white cloak that matched Raven's (and Jinx's for that matter), Starfire reached Bruce's side and took his arm. He escorted her the rest of the way to the front where her friends and her husband waited, their hearts pounding with joy. Starfire could hardly contain her feelings. Bruce gently kissed Starfire's hand and then took the rosebud from his lapel and tucked it into her hair. With this, Starfire took the last few steps to her husband's side.

"Merry Christmas, husband," Starfire murmured. Robin trembled and let tears of ecstatic joy fall from his eyes as he took Starfire's hands in his and held them tight throughout the ceremony. At the midpoint of the ceremony, a soft spotlight turned all eyes to Torque, who stood at the front near the piano with a microphone in her hand. This was her gift to her wedded friends. She was not only a gifted Superheroine, but she was also a talented singer. With the piano, Torque began to sing:

"_I fell in love  
__On a very special day  
__This feeling will never go away  
__Now I can say  
__That with your love, I'll always stay  
__Look at me and tell me if I'm being deceived  
__Cause right now this feelin' is hard to believe  
__  
__Who would have thought it'd be this way?  
__Oh, no  
__I never thought I'd fall in love on Christmas day  
__Who would have thought I'd fall in love on Christmas day?_

_I can't believe  
__That you are right here with me  
__The star on my Christmas tree  
__I wanna love you endlessly  
__And that's the way I always want it to be_

_Standing there when the lights from the tree  
__Meets your eyes  
__I can see  
__That I only want you  
__'Cuz you're all that I need_

_I'd never fall in love on Christmas day  
__I never thought I'd fall in love  
__On Christmas, Christmas day I'd fall in love_

_I know that Christ came down  
__To endure my sins and shame  
__But now my dear we fall in love  
__On this very special day  
__This day _

_do do do do do do do do do do do hey  
__Thought it'd be this way  
__Oh, no  
__I never thought I'd fall in love  
__I never thought I'd fall in love  
__Who would have thought I'd fall in love on Christmas day?" _

As Torque finished the song, both Beast Boy and Robin kissed the women they loved and very nearly ran back up the aisle, excitement threatening to overtake them. Once all three couples had stepped out into the winter sunshine, they took turns throwing their arms around Starfire. The next ones out the door of the church were the kids. Torque and Terra carried Aidan and Emily so that Jason and Olivia could run ahead and greet their parents. Olivia squealed with glee as she hugged Auntie Star and then returned, still giggling, to her parent's arms.

Robin turned to Starfire and took in the sight of her. The sun illuminated her skin and the reflection off the snow made the snowflakes that landed in her hair sparkle and glitter. Robin couldn't resist stealing another long, lingering kiss that Starfire quite easily indulged. The pair only came up for air when a familiar laugh broke the air. Bruce Wayne was walking out of the church with Diana beside him. Both were smiling widely. On Bruce's shoulders sat Jason. Jason was laughing as hard as his small body would allow as he held onto Bruce's hands for balance. Starfire nearly fainted.

"But I thought…" Starfire began, fighting her tears. Raven and Beast Boy joined them and Raven hugged her alien friend.

"I thought Olivia and Emily were dead too," Raven explained. "But they were there at the Tower when I made it home. You would be so proud, Star. They made it all the way home from that forest retreat!" Starfire leapt gracefully into the air and over to Bruce, where she caught Jason's attention.

"Mother!" Jason cried, reaching for her. Starfire swept her son into her arms, swinging around in a circle as she held him and cried.

"My darling! Mother thought you had been killed by the Brother Blood!" Starfire wept.

"We ran away from him, Mother!" Jason cried. " 'Livia and me played dead and we ran far away from him!" Starfire hugged him again and then leaned down to kiss Robin, wanting now more than ever to go home.

* * *

When Cyborg and Jinx were finally off to their honeymoon, Titans Tower was quiet again. Raven and Beast Boy had since locked themselves in their bedroom—Beast Boy made a passing remark about this occasion calling for a second honeymoon and Raven didn't argue. Robin simply shook his head and smiled. Terra entered the room carrying Emily. Olivia and Jason ran ahead of them and dropped to the floor in front of their latest project: a large scale model of Titans Tower made of Legos.

"It really is nice to have you home, Starfire," Terra said softly, looking sincerely into Starfire's eyes.

"Thank you, friend Terra," Starfire replied. Starfire rested a hand on the blonde Titan's shoulder for a moment before Terra moved to the couch.

"I'll watch the kids and put them to bed at bedtime if you guys want to go be alone for a while," Terra said after she was settled on the couch. Robin and Starfire nodded and left the room hand in hand.

Once inside their room, Robin took Starfire's face in his hands and passionately kissed her. Nearly a minute passed before the two parted, gasping for breath. Robin lightly ran his hand through Starfire's long red hair and she smiled.

"I have missed you so much!" Starfire whispered.

"When you walked in that door with Bruce today, I thought I was dreaming," Robin replied.

"It was much like a dream for me also," Starfire murmured, kissing his palm as it stroked her cheek.

"I…I need you, Star," Robin stuttered. "…I've needed you for so long…" Starfire closed the space between them and pushed the tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. Seconds later, there was nothing between the reunited lovers except the air that crackled between them like firecrackers in July.


	9. A First Time for Everything

Chapter 9: A First Time for Everything

_The Following September:_

"Robin!" Torque shouted as she walked back into the Tower with the mail. Her arm was loaded with the usual daily postal deliveries: fan mail, hate mail, junk mail, and once in a while a letter from a friend. Most communication from allies or family members came by electronic transmission, so an actual letter was rare. What Torque had in her hand as she re-entered the Tower was a letter from the office of the Mayor of Jump City. These letters were even rarer than letters from family, so Torque knew it was important.

"What is it, Torque?" Robin asked, taking the letter from her hands as she set the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and yelled, "Mail call!" into her communicator. The other Titans came from various places in the Tower to collect their mail. Robin opened the letter from the Mayor and sat down on a nearby stool to read it.

"Hey, Torque, you couldn't have organized these a little bit?" Beast Boy teased.

"I think you can file that under 'go kiss a steak, Beast Boy'," Torque retorted. The other Titans laughed.

"Look! This one says Auntie Terra's name!" said Olivia, holding up an envelope. Terra had just emerged into the room, still toweling her hair from the shower she had just finished.

"I got a letter?" Terra asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's from _Aqualad_," Torque teased. Terra batted at her shoulder and blushed.

"This is not good," Robin said, running his hand through his coal black hair.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"I've been writing to the mayor to try and get us a raise. With the kids and stuff the allowances that used to be more than enough have been cutting us pretty tight," Robin said. The other Titans nodded. Cyborg sat down and Jinx made her way over to sit on his knee. She was expecting she and Cyborg's first baby any day now.

"What did the mayor say, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"He turned it down again. He keeps saying that we're getting more than enough money. What more can I do?" Robin replied. The edge of frustration in his voice was more than evident. Even though Aqualad had gone back to the oceans and despite several cutbacks on the part of the core team, the Titans were still hurting financially.

"That guy doesn't even have kids. He doesn't understand that you can't itemize every drop of baby food," Torque said. She was trying to make Robin feel better, but it wasn't working.

"Most people that work in government have no idea what things are really like when they make decisions like that. Olivia is starting school this year, Jinx's baby is due any minute, Jason's pre-school isn't cheap by any means, and we all need the medical care and stuff that we regularly get. We're not treating it like the money grows on a tree. I don't see how he can be so skeptical," Beast Boy added.

"We'll just have to make due," Raven said, rubbing Beast Boy's shoulder soothingly.

"Mommy, what does 'make due' mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means that we'll do the best we can with what we have," Raven explained calmly.

"I can't believe it. We save the world every day and that tight-fisted penny pincher can't give us a few extra bucks to help raise our kids?" Cyborg growled.

"I guess to people like him, kids are not a necessary expenditure," Jinx murmured as she gently rested her hands over her belly. She was very nearly ready for a nap, even though it was still early in the afternoon.

* * *

_Monday Morning: _

As Torque was out on patrol, the late summer sun warming her skin, she saw something she was sure her mind was making up. From the roof of an old office building, Torque pulled a thin digital camera out of her pocket and took a few shots. With these, Torque finished her rounds and then returned to Titans Tower.

* * *

Olivia had never been so excited in her life. With her brand new school supplies in her little purple backpack and her new outfit on, Olivia was ready for her first day of school. Raven knelt in front of Olivia and smoothed her long purple hair. She straightened the collar of the little turtle neck shirt and sweater that Olivia wore with little blue jeans and sneakers.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Olivia asked gently. Raven smiled, sniffled and shook her head.

"Nothing, baby. You go have fun, okay?" Raven replied.

"You're crying, mommy," Olivia said, her five-year-old eyes full of concern.

"It's just…I'm so proud of you, Olivia," Raven said, folding her arms around Olivia. The little one readily hugged her in return.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll be okay. I'll be right here when you get back," Olivia replied. Beast Boy rested a hand on Raven's shoulder and Raven laughed.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be saying to you?" she asked her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy," Olivia answered, her dark blue eyes shining. Olivia turned to go into the building, and Raven stood, letting Beast Boy wrap his arm around her shoulders. Olivia was nearly to the building and then stopped. Both of her parents wondered what was wrong as she came running back and flung herself into Beast Boy's arms.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Olivia said, kissing her father's cheek as he hugged her tight. The bell rang and Beast Boy set his daughter on her feet so that she could run for the building. Olivia stopped just inside the door and looked back just in time to see her parents departure: Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and Raven's body melted into her bird form as the two took off together back to Titans Tower.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_:

"The Mayor has a daughter!" Torque shouted, slamming a handful of the photos she had taken down on the table in Robin's research lab. "Can you believe the nerve? He has a child of his own but he can't seem to figure out why we need more money to raise our kids properly. He must think superheroes grow their own money!"

Robin and Terra had been analyzing debris from a recent battle with Plasmus. They were studying the chemical residue on the debris to see if they could come up with some sort of biological way to combat the sludge-like monster.

"She doesn't look any older than Olivia," Terra said, picking up one of the pictures.

"I know. I think maybe it's time we paid the mayor a more personal visit," Robin said. Just then, the alarm went off and the three heroes ran for the computer. The red blip on the radar screen indicated a location downtown.

Robin rounded up the rest of the team and was heading for the garage as he pulled his communicator out and radioed Beast Boy and Raven.

"We'll meet you there!" cried Beast Boy.

"That address looks really familiar!" Raven added. "But where did I see it?"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Olivia," the little Titan said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

A blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl looked up from the doll she cradled in her arms and gave Olivia a timid look.

"N-Natalie…my name is Natalie," the girl replied. "Excuse me, but, why is your hair that color?" Olivia seemed to know inherently that this question was out of genuine curiosity and not insult, so she proudly replied that it was the same color as her mommy's hair.

"Why does your mom have purple hair?" Natalie asked, scooting a little closer to her new friend. The two were with their class on the playground, taking advantage of the Indian summer heat. Olivia started to explain that her parents were Raven and Beast Boy and that they were Titans and that they all lived together with the other Titans at Titans Tower. Pretty soon, little Natalie was not feeling quite so alone. She liked this new friend.

"My daddy is the mayor of Jump City," said Natalie proudly. "He works really hard to make sure our city runs the way it's supposed to."

"Really?" said Olivia. "Cool! My family helps the city run the way it's supposed to, too!"

"Awesome!" replied Natalie. The two girls laughed as they shook hands, and then Natalie started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yep. I just have trouble breathing sometimes," Natalie answered. Olivia nodded. She was about to suggest that the two go play on the swings when there was a heavy rumbling sound and a loud _thud-thud! Thud-thud!_

"Run!" Olivia screeched, pulling her new friend by the hand. Their schoolmates were screaming, the teachers were panicking trying to get all of the children back into the school building but unfortunately, the villain known as Cardiac was quicker than they were. Cardiac bore down on the defenseless playground and came straight for Natalie and Olivia. Brave Olivia stood in front of her friend and put her hands up, presumably for defense, and shouted as loudly as she could, "_Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!_"

Instead of expelling the villain as she supposed she might, Olivia soared several feet into the air. Shocked, she gasped, but reacted quickly, grabbing hold of Natalie and willing herself to go higher. This worked momentarily, but when Cardiac's tentacle came near, it sucked the girls in and they found themselves staring at the world through the blood-red tint of Cardiac's skin.

"_Olivia!_" Raven screamed as she watched from above. Beast Boy, in his Pterodactyl form, screeched and dove at the villain. Seconds after they got there, the T-Car and the T-Cycle roared to a stop below, bringing the rest of the Titans to the scene.

"Beast Boy, be careful!" Robin shouted, putting his bird-a-rang back in his utility belt. "Hand to hand, everyone! We could hurt the girls!" The Titans fought valiantly, but in the end, even with the added firepower of Torque and Mammoth, Cardiac escaped.

Raven sank to the ground, her heart pounding and her lungs straining for breath. She was starting to cry when Beast Boy got to her and knelt beside her.

"We'll find her, Raven. Don't cry, honey," Beast Boy said, pulling Raven up into his arms.

"Did you see that? Did you see what she did?" Terra screeched, hitting the ground running.

"Raven, she used your magic words and she _flew_!" Torque cried, running to join them.

"What are you talking about?" Robin replied.

"Olivia! She was trying to protect one of her classmates and she _flew!_" Terra cried. Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another in surprise. Olivia's powers were beginning to manifest already.

"I suppose it's actually not that unusual. After all, Superman was literally carrying around farm equipment at the age of 6. Why not?" said Cyborg.

"All I know is that if we don't find them, Cardiac could kill them without a second thought," Torque said.

* * *

As Cardiac made his way across town, Olivia settled in beside her friend.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked. Natalie was breathing very hard and Olivia was beginning to worry.

"I'm scared," Natalie whimpered. She started to wheeze and grasped her chest. "I…can't…breathe…" For the first time all day, Olivia was beginning to panic. What if she couldn't do anything to help her?

"What's going on?" Olivia cried.

"When…I can't…breathe…I have…medicine…" Natalie gasped.

"But where is your medicine?" Olivia replied.

"Teacher has it," Natalie answered, tears gathering in her wide eyes. Olivia's eyes grew wider.

"Help! Let us out! My friend is sick!" Olivia shouted. Cardiac ignored them. With all the racket he was making, he probably couldn't hear her. Olivia collapsed back down beside Natalie and hugged her.

"You've gotta calm down! If you relax maybe it will help!" Olivia cried.

Natalie nodded weakly and did as she was told, but as soon as she stopped struggling, her airway constricted more, and minutes later, little Natalie was unconscious in Olivia's lap.

"No!" Olivia cried. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me…alone…" Little Olivia Logan started to cry as Cardiac approached a large opening in the city sewer system.


	10. Looking for a Miracle

_**Chapter 10: Looking for a Miracle**_

_A/N: Sorry about the delay between chapters. I've had this one written for a while but Christmas has a way of making time fly!_

Helpless for the moment, Robin ordered everyone back to the Tower. From there, they could develop a plan and could track Olivia with her communicator signal. Raven had insisted that Olivia keep the communicator in her pocket, and now she was grateful that she had. Robin opened a new screen on the large screen in the living room area and immediately, a large red dot began to blink in even rhythm as the target moved across the screen.

"He's in the sewer system!" Cyborg cried.

"What are we waiting for?" Terra added. "Let's go!"

As the Titans prepared to leave the Tower again, Raven volunteered to stay behind, claiming that someone ought to be there in case Jinx went into labor. The others nodded in approval; Beast Boy kissed his wife reassuringly and then followed the team. Since Jinx had nodded off on the couch, Raven retreated to the sanctuary of her room. She tried to center her energies, but there was a babbling noise in the bedroom nearby. Little Emily was nearly old enough to begin speaking, and it brought to Raven's mind what her first two children's first words had been. Toby's first word had been 'car'. Beast Boy had teased that the kids were spending too much time with Cyborg and the T-Car. Olivia's first word had been 'Azarath' and Raven had been so proud. It came out more like 'asarat' but Raven didn't care. Her little daughter had absorbed her mother's daily meditation and weeks later, was able to repeat the entire phrase. Raven let tears slip down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she was ever going to do if she lost Olivia too.

Raven slipped down the hall to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror as her memories of the past week crowded her mind. The struggle to get a raise in their salaries was foremost in her mind. Raven patted her face dry with a towel and then took two small pills out of an inside pocket of her cloak. She stared at them in her hand and swallowed hard as she blinked back tears. Raven's hands started to shake and she dropped the large caplets, letting them fall with two plinks on the bathroom counter. Raven stumbled back a step and sank to the floor, resting her head against her knees and starting to cry. These tears became sobs moments later and a torrent of tears followed.

"I can't…" she wept. "I just can't…"

Tired and a little achy, but none the less pleased with himself and the performance of his team, Robin rubbed his hand over his sore neck as he headed upstairs. He wanted more than anything now to take a shower and relax with his son and his wife. When he arrived at the bathroom and found the door locked, he stopped in surprise. Was that Raven he heard? Robin called out and asked Raven if she was all right, but the dark Titan didn't answer. Sensing something wrong, Robin keyed an override to the lock and opened the door. Finding Raven on the floor, he dropped to the hard linoleum floor on his knees and wound an arm around Raven.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Raven didn't answer, but Robin spotted the pills on the counter. He had seen them on TV once on a special news report.

"Raven…you're…" Robin began, but he didn't know how to continue.

"I couldn't do it!" Raven sobbed, tears still flooding down her cheeks. Robin shifted and sat down on the floor.

"Raven…why…"

"I couldn't help thinking about what you guys said…about the Mayor…we can't afford…" Raven could hardly speak with the emotions that choked her voice. "We can't afford to have another baby…" Robin fought not to cry along with her as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He sat and rocked her a while and then, when she was calmer, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to she and Beast Boy's room. He drew a blanket over her and stayed until she fell asleep. With this accomplished, Robin disposed of the pills. He braced himself for what was coming next: he had to tell Beast Boy.

Arriving back in the living area, the whole room reverberated with happiness. The mission had been a complete success. Beast Boy held Olivia in one arm and a piece of pizza in the other. Cardiac had succumbed to a combined effort of the Titans coming at him from every angle and Olivia taking advantage of the distraction to start pulling the wires the stood exposed inside the cavernous enclosure. Cardiac had overloaded and collapsed, still spasming as Beast Boy tore a hole in the side of him and extracted the girls. They very nearly weren't able to save Natalie, but all of them sighed in relief when she coughed and gasped back to life.

Robin took Beast Boy aside and whispered in his ear what had transpired downstairs. He tried to explain to him that he had found Raven on the floor in the bathroom, weeping and having talked herself out of something that she would have regretted for the rest of her life.

Beast Boy crept into their bedroom, not sure how he should react. Part of him was terrified. Why hadn't Raven come to him? Why would she jump to such a dangerous ultimatum? The other part of him was hurt. Didn't she trust him? He crawled up onto the bed and pulled Raven into his arms. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him with red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

"Robin said you needed to talk to me," Beast Boy said. He didn't know how else to begin. He was afraid if he began with one question, it might snowball into an interrogation. Raven started to cry again.

"Honey, I'm so sorry…" Raven wept.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about the money…you were so frustrated already and we had to spend so much getting school clothes and supplies for Olivia…we're the largest family and we're already stretched tighter than we should be…I didn't think we…I…didn't think we could afford…" Raven couldn't seem to manage the rest of what she was trying to say.

"While I understand what you're saying, it scares me that you were ready to end this pregnancy and not tell me about it," Beast Boy replied.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't stand the thought of it! It's just…I didn't think I had any other choice!" Raven sobbed, clutching Beast Boy's shirt. Beast Boy hugged her tight, murmuring soft words of comfort. This time, Beast Boy couldn't help crying too.

"Raven, I love you so much," he managed. "I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me. Honey, this is my baby, too. I think I have some say in what happens."

Raven nodded. She knew he was right and was relieved that he was still speaking to her after she had kept this awful act from him.

"Even if the money were an object, we'd still find a way to make it work, Raven. You and our kids are my whole life! Please, let me help you through this!" Beast Boy said, looking deep into Raven's eyes. Raven cried again and buried her face in his chest.

"Yes…I will…I'm so sorry, Beast Boy, I'll never keep anything from you again," Raven murmured.

"I love you, Raven. I want you to come to me if you ever need anything at all. That's my job. It's my job to love you and make sure you have what you need, no matter what," Beast Boy replied. Raven nodded and sniffled away her tears.

"I love you, too…Is the world ready for another Logan?" Raven softly teased. Beast Boy stopped a moment and then laughed quietly.

"Let's find out," he replied. "Are you hungry?" He took Raven's hand and led her upstairs to eat dinner with the rest of the team. When they arrived, Beast Boy told the rest of the story.

When the Titans recovered the girls, the first place they went was City Hall. Standing outside the mayor's office, the Titans heard the Mayor shouting at some police officers to find his daughter.

"Natalie has asthma! You have to find her!" the Mayor had shouted. Natalie wiggled out of Robin's arms and ran into her father's office. The Mayor had been so grateful he offered the Titans any reward they wanted before he could think about what he was saying. Robin had grinned and Beast Boy had cuddled Olivia in his arms. Robin left with a large envelope in his hands and a bounce in his step.

"Maybe now the Mayor will think twice about what he says," Torque said, bringing all of them back to the present.

"What did you say that made him give us all such a big raise?" Terra asked, peeking at the check with her name on it.

"We had an excellent helper," Robin smiled, nodding at Olivia.

"I didn't do anything. Natalie did it all," Olivia replied.

"Yeah, it was Natalie that asked her dad why Olivia's family didn't have enough money," Torque said with a smile. When the others went back to their pizza and conversations, Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven and kissed her temple. Then he pulled another envelope from his pocket. He offered it to Raven and nibbled her earlobe a little as she opened it, making her smile. Raven looked at the check and softly gasped. It was more than she had hoped for.

"See?" Beast Boy said happily in a voice low enough for only her to hear. "I told you everything would be okay."

"I was afraid to have faith in people. I always have. I never expected this," Raven replied.

"Faith…we'll have to say extra prayers tonight. To God and to Azar," Beast Boy whispered. Raven smiled at his consideration of the faith of her people and took his face in her hand and kissed him.

Maybe everything would be all right after all.


	11. Fourteen Plus One

Chapter 11: Fourteen Plus One

_A/N: The Green Arrow is mentioned in this chapter. I don't own him._

Torque blinked her eyes open against the blinding Saturday sun. It had been nearly a week since the last battle with Cardiac, but Torque was still feeling some of the bruises. She rubbed absentmindedly at her shoulder and she felt something stir beside her. Another warm body sat up behind her and began to rub the muscles of her shoulder for her.

"Let me do that for you," said a voice accompanied by several small kisses that landed in various places from her neck down over her shoulder.

"Mmmm, you flirt…" Torque murmured. The man behind her smiled and wound an arm around her middle, pulling her backwards into his embrace.

"We've been at this for a while now…I think we've progressed past 'flirt'," Speedy replied, nuzzling Torque's neck and relishing her smile. Nearby, a whimper issued from the bundle nestled in the crib. Aidan was awake. Torque kissed Speedy softly.

"The baby's awake," he murmured.

"I know," she replied, using her powers to gently lift and bring the baby to her. Aidan fussed a bit as his mother kissed him good morning. Torque and Speedy smiled. Torque relaxed back against Speedy's bare chest and fed Aidan his breakfast. Speedy couldn't help feeling a certain measure of giddy happiness as he listened to the baby make soft sucking noises and little baby whimpers as he ate. He couldn't believe how quickly he had become attached to the little one. He had never felt such an attachment in his life. When Torque finished feeding Aidan, she asked Speedy if he would mind watching the baby so she could take a shower. Speedy agreed to this, and Torque slipped into her robe and then left the room.

Speedy looked at Aidan, lying on the bed in front of him. Aidan rolled over and lifted himself onto all fours. He looked at Speedy and the superhero smiled. Aidan smiled back and began to try to crawl across the bed to him. Aidan found this difficult and Speedy laughed. He reached forward and picked Aidan up, putting the little boy in his lap.

"Let's have a quick man to man talk," Speedy said. "I've got a big question for you, and I need your opinion." Aidan looked at speedy with wide blue eyes and smiled again. Speedy smiled too. "Good. We're communicating now."

Speedy emerged from the bedroom with Aidan half an hour later, heading into the kitchen. Robin was sitting at the table. The rest of the team was not yet awake.

"Morning, Robin," Speedy said.

"Hey, Speedy. Where's Torque?" Robin replied, ruffling Aidan's hair.

"She's in the shower. Why?" Speedy asked.

"I went to your room earlier looking for a sparring partner and you weren't there," Robin replied. Speedy sat down. He knew where this was going.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" Robin asked.

"I don't see how that's anyone's business but ours," Speedy said softly but coldly. He didn't want to frighten Aidan.

"I'm not trying to make you mad, I just wondered. We all have to live here, you know," Robin replied. He hoped Speedy didn't think he was being a busy-body.

"We've been together since we rescued her last December," Speedy replied after a moment.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Robin asked.

Speedy shrugged. "We didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, we didn't want to step on anyone's toes or anything." Robin smiled.

"It was kinda obvious," Robin said with a grin.

"Really?" Speedy asked, sitting down with a glass of orange juice. The team leader smiled wider.

"I'm a married man, Speedy. I know that look anywhere," Robin laughed. Speedy laughed with him. "So…how's it going?" Speedy paused for a moment, swirling what was left of the orange juice in his glass and smiling wistfully.

"I'm crazy about her, Rob," Speedy said. Robin smiled back, "She's really something, isn't she?" The two sat in companionable silence until a few of the others joined them in the kitchen and the subject of relationships was put away.

* * *

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy murmured when his wife suddenly rolled over and pulled the covers around her. 

"I don't feel good," Raven whispered. It was obvious she was holding back tears. Beast Boy smiled sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her. Lightly, he kissed her ear.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" he asked.

"Even the thought of food makes me nauseous right now, Beast Boy," Raven replied gently.

"I had to ask," Beast Boy replied softly before getting up and tucking the covers around her. "I love you, Raven." He was dressed and nearly to the door when he heard the sheets rustle and stopped.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Beast Boy smiled at Raven and then went to wake up the girls.

* * *

"Cyborg?" 

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" Jinx murmured.

"Don't matter…it's Saturday…" Cyborg muttered, shifting his weight. He wasn't used to sleeping in a real bed. When he and Jinx married, the team had all pitched in and created a type of adapter that allowed Cyborg to plug into a special outlet near he and Jinx's bed so that he could charge his battery at night and still sleep beside his wife. Cyborg had nearly cried. He had no idea anyone else had thought of it. It was this gift that now allowed him to be lying where he was now, watching his wife open her sleepy pink eyes and look up at him. She was the greatest gift he had ever been given. Jinx sat up slowly and turned, gingerly letting her feet touch the cold floor. She hissed audibly.

"Floor's cold in the mornings…I'll have to turn up the thermostat in the basement so the floors warm up," Cyborg commented.

"It's not the floors…" Jinx whimpered.

* * *

Starfire rolled over that morning to find a small, warm body cuddled up against her. Jason had been suffering from nightmares for the past week and had taken to crawling in bed with his mother and father. Starfire didn't seem to mind this, but she could tell it was bothering Robin. Jason would never tell them what his dreams were about—he claimed he couldn't remember—and Robin was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong. When Starfire looked at her son, he opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Good morning, mother," he said quietly.

"Good morning, my little bungorf. Did you sleep better here with mother and father?" Starfire replied. Jason nodded as he cuddled closer and gave his mother a hug.

"Do you remember your dream?" Starfire asked. Jason still refused to tell her. She too was beginning to hope that something was not wrong with her young son.

* * *

The sun warmed the edges of the water as it lapped over the rocks and tickled Terra's bare toes. She loved mornings like this, they were still warm enough to feel like summer, but a cool breeze could drop down at any second and remind you that autumn was fast approaching. Terra watched bubbles churn up from beneath the surface of the water and spontaneously shrank back. A head of dark hair and matching eyes surfaced, followed by a mischievous grin. 

"Don't tell me I scared you," Aqualad teased. Terra smiled and tiptoed to the edge of the rocks again, crouching down where he could reach her. The seafaring Titan reached up and cupped Terra's face in his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb before he kissed her.

"I've been waiting too long for that," Terra murmured.

"I know," Aqualad replied with a soft smile.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Terra asked.

"Well, first of all, I brought you something," Aqualad replied. Terra's eyes lit up. A present?

"Where is it?" Terra asked.

"You have to come with me to get it," Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, I can't swim!" Terra cried, "and I definitely can't breathe underwater!"

"Not a problem. There's a set of SCUBA gear up in the tower and I'll teach you to swim as we go," Aqualad responded. He had anticipated Terra's lack of aquatic abilities. Terra stood on the beach a moment and looked back up at the Tower. Aqualad sensed her hesitation. He lifted himself up out of the water and wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"C'mon, I'll come with you and help you get set up. I promise, I won't let you drown," Aqualad said soothingly. Terra still looked skeptical.

"C'mon," he coaxed, "Your present is waiting!" At the roguish smile on his face, Terra finally smiled back and the two made their way to the Tower.

Minutes later, they were back in the ocean and well on their way. Despite her fears, Terra caught on quickly under Aqualad's tutelage and soon, they were diving deeper into the ocean. Aqualad used his telepathy to communicate with her once they went under and he led her along colorful reefs and other amazing sights that Terra knew many of the others had never seen before. They stopped to observe a school of sleek, silver tuna and Terra noticed something resembling a gigantic oyster below them. Aqualad signaled for her to follow him and they descended to it. Aqualad coaxed the creature to open its massive jaws and Terra had to fight not to gasp. Inside was a string of real pearls that Aqualad himself had cultured and grown for her. He smiled as he fixed them around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Boy, if I wasn't breathing through this thing right now…" Terra thought. Aqualad blushed. Terra was about to suggest that they return to the surface when five very colorful, very friendly little tropical fish swam up, darting this way and that around them.

"They're adorable!" Terra squealed in her mind. Aqualad laughed.

"They think you're kinda cute yourself. These are friends of mine. They said they'd like to go home with you," Aqualad replied. Terra was flattered.

"They'd leave their home to live with me?" Terra thought to Aqualad.

"You were brave enough to leave your comfort zone and come to them, so they think they'd like to try the same…that is, if you'll have them," Aqualad said. Terra tickled the little fish and they spun and twirled around her hands.

The two returned to the surface and Terra popped her breathing mask off her face. She didn't even hesitate to soundly kiss Aqualad when he came up in front of her. Using a plastic bag to transport them, Terra took her new friends up onto the surface with her.

"Why don't you stay for lunch? You haven't been here in a while," Terra suggested.

"I have to do my patrols. Let's make it dinner," Aqualad said, kissing Terra again.

"Deal," Terra replied, lightly kissing him again before she turned and headed back for the Tower.

* * *

When Terra walked back into Titans Tower, she found it surprisingly quiet. 

"What's going on?" Terra said softly as she transferred her new friends to an aquarium.

"Auntie Terra, guess what?" said Olivia, jogging over to hug her. Terra's eyes lit up as she hoisted the little one up into her arms.

"What's up, kiddo?" Terra asked brightly.

"Auntie Jinx is having her baby!" said Olivia. Terra almost dropped her in surprise.

"Where is everyone else?" Terra asked.

"Lots of people are out on patrols. Uncle Cy is upstairs with Auntie Jinx," said Olivia. Terra put Olivia down and made her way upstairs to the med bay. The soft beep of the heart monitor led her inside to where Jinx was nestled into bed and Cyborg was seated next to her. He was murmuring words of comfort and holding her hand as she softly grunted through the pain of a contraction. Terra could easily tell when the pain was starting to ease up and then Jinx sighed as she relaxed back against the pillows. Once she was comfortable again, Cyborg looked up.

"Hey little rock n' roller, what's up?" he asked softly. He looked like he was trying very hard to be calm. Terra smiled and came forward a few steps.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Not really. The medicine's kicking in and it's helping some. It's relieving enough of the pain so that she can sleep between contractions," Cyborg replied. Terra nodded and sat down on the other side of the bed. Jinx opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi, Terra," Jinx murmured.

"How's it going?" Terra asked gently.

"I'm a little dizzy and in a lot of pain, but otherwise I'm fine. I'm actually kind of excited…we've been waiting forever for this," Jinx replied. Terra squeezed Jinx's hand and smiled again.

"Cy, if you need a break, I can sit with her for a while. I know you didn't eat breakfast," Terra said. Cyborg looked at his wife and hesitated, but Jinx gestured toward the door.

"Go on. My contractions are still far enough apart. I'm not having this baby any time soon," Jinx said. Cyborg bent down, kissed her, and then did as he was told. The girls were sure his growling stomach had some hand in the decision as well.

* * *

The other Titans returned from patrols around lunch time, filling the Tower with the sounds of a successful round. 

Speedy raided the refrigerator for a soda and seated himself on the couch. Avoiding all the action in the kitchen, shy Jason joined him there.

"Hey, sport," Speedy said brightly. "How's it going?"

"Fine…" said Jason, picking at his shoes.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you. Your dad says you've been having some bad dreams lately," Speedy said. "Wanna talk about it?" Jason seemed to freeze for a moment, wondering if he should.

"It's stupid…" Jason muttered.

"Hey, man, there's nothing wrong with being afraid. Being afraid makes us human. Sometimes being afraid keeps us safe. Then there are other times when being afraid can put a cramp in your style," Speedy explained. Jason giggled. He liked the way Uncle Speedy explained things. Speedy smiled.

"You thought that was funny, huh?" Speedy grinned. Jason nodded.

"Well, how's about telling me about that dream?" Speedy asked. Jason scooted a little closer to Speedy and bit his lower lip. Beast Boy entered the room with a soda and a bag of chips.

"What am I missing?" Beast Boy asked, casually entering the conversation.

"Jason's just about to tell us about this nasty nightmare he's been having," Speedy reported.

"Whoah, I love scary stories!" Beast Boy said, exaggerating his reaction on purpose.

"I dreamed I was all alone in the Tower. It was dark and no one was around," Jason reported.

"We've all had that feeling. This place is a little intimidating when it's dark," Speedy replied.

"For sure," nodded Beast Boy. "Is there more? Do you get attacked by a flesh-eating ooze monster?" Torque smacked Beast Boy's shoulder as she came into the area and overheard him.

"Way to scare him more, BB!" she said incredulously. Beast Boy threw a couple chips at her and then they gestured for Jason to continue as Torque turned on the television and began to flip channels.

"I ran and ran and I couldn't go anywhere. I got lost," Jason said. "See? It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" asked Robin, sliding onto the couch beside his son.

"Jason was telling us about his dream," Beast Boy said, crunching another chip.

"Oh? What did I miss?" Robin asked, trying hard to restrain his reaction. There had been no warning before Jason started talking. Speedy filled in the gaps and Robin listened carefully. When they were done, Jason looked forlornly up at his father with big emerald colored eyes.

"Son, that's nothing to be afraid of. Dreams like that can be symbols of something we're really afraid of in real life," Robin replied.

"Symbols?" Jason said.

"Yeah," said Robin. "I think I know what your dream means already!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Raven. She had been listening over their shoulders on the other side of the couch. "Jason dreams that he's alone because he kind of is. Olivia is in school now so there's no one close to his age left in the Tower for him to play with."

"Exactly," Robin said.

"Is that what's really scaring you, buddy? Your playmate left you?" Speedy asked sincerely. Jason slowly nodded. Robin sighed with relief. He and Star had been concerned that something was really wrong. He was grateful that it was something he could help with.

"Don't you worry, spud," said Beast Boy, getting up to take Speedy's place as he and Torque left the room. "Soon Emily and Aidan will be old enough for you to play with and you know, one of us adults is always around so you can always come get one of us to play with." Jason nodded and leaned over to one side and then the other, hugging Uncle BB and his father.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen, big guy, your mom's got lunch for you," Robin said, helping Jason down off the couch. Jason nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

Speedy pulled Torque into the empty upstairs solarium and relaxed back into a stack of huge floor pillows directly in the path of the warm afternoon sun. Torque waited until he was comfortable and then arranged herself beside him with her head pillowed against his chest. Torque wrapped her arms around Speedy's torso and squeezed, gently releasing seconds later and sighing as she relaxed. Speedy's arms wound around her and hugged her to him as he kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm so lucky to have you," Speedy whispered.

"Yes, you are," Torque replied. Speedy chuckled. He loved her playful honesty.

"You know, I had a talk with Aidan this morning," Speedy said.

"Mmm? And what did he have to say?" Torque purred, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun and soaking up the heat.

"Not much--just stuff. You know, the Green Arrow was my mentor for a long time and he was kind of a father figure for me. He told me something one night on patrols that I'll never forget," Speedy said. "He told me that you can tell you've found the woman you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with if she fits perfectly in your arms."

Torque smiled as Speedy's arms tightened around her. He breathed for a few minutes with his nose in her hair and Torque fought not to giggle and pull away. That tickled!

"Feels perfect to me," Speedy said, smoothing one hand down Torque's back and sliding into one of the pockets on the back of her jeans. Torque looked up at him.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Torque commented.

"Are you accepting?" Speedy replied.

"What about Aidan?" Torque asked.

"He and I already got that covered. I asked him if I could propose to you and he said it would be okay with him if I promised to take good care of you. I told him you were going to be more worried about him, and asked if he thought it would be okay if I adopted him. He said he would like that," Speedy explained. Torque's eyes filled with tears.

"You would adopt my son?" Torque whispered, overtaken by emotion.

"Well, yeah…if you'll be my wife," Speedy replied, using his thumb to brush away a few stray tears.

"Yes!" Torque cried, straddling Speedy's thighs and leaning down to kiss him. She hadn't been so happy in a long time. Torque and Speedy spent another good hour in the warmth of the solarium, kissing, cuddling, and thanking God for the love in their lives.

An hour later, the red emergency lights began to blink and the Titans rushed up to the med bay—Jinx's labor was not going as smoothly as planned.


	12. Safe and Secure

_**Chapter 12: Safe and Secure**_

"I told…Cyborg it was…nothing…" panted Jinx, clenching her fists in pain.

"Lean back, Jinx. I think you're going to need to start pushing," Raven replied, peeking beneath the sheet that covered Jinx's legs. Terra took the kids and Torque grabbed the guys and in seconds, the med bay was cleared of all but the women. Cyborg almost knocked Torque out before Robin finally told her to let him back in. If he fainted, it would be his own fault.

Jinx screamed seconds later and wept under the stress that wracked her petite frame. Pregnancy had been tough on the small-boned Titan, but the assistance of the other lady Titans seemed to help. Starfire and Terra supported her legs and Torque stood ready with warm blankets. Raven made one last check of the situation and her eyes widened.

"Wait!" Raven gasped.

"I can't!" Jinx cried. "I have to push!"

"No! Jinx, your baby didn't turn!" Raven replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Torque asked Raven gravely.

"I think I can turn the baby with my powers. You guys have to hold her," Raven replied. When Raven centered her energy on Jinx's body, she felt the pink-haired Titan's heart rate double. She knew she had to hurry or Jinx may die of a heart attack before she could give birth to her baby.

"Jinx!" Cyborg shouted as Jinx started to lose consciousness. Torque put the blanket back on the tray behind her and used her own powers to grab Cyborg and force him back out into the hallway. She shouted above his protests to the others and ordered them to hold him there. Under no circumstances was he to come back in until they said it was over.

"Please hurry, Raven!" Starfire cried. Raven extended her hands over Jinx's swollen belly and her eyes glowed with magic light. Raven gritted her teeth under the strain of turning the infant very slowly. She didn't want to risk injuring the Jinx or her baby.

"She's unconscious!" Terra called out. "Raven!"

"Don't…rush me!" Raven growled, sweat beads forming at her hairline. It took Raven an agonizing ten minutes to turn the baby—a feat she accomplished without damaging so much as a skin cell on Jinx or her about to be born infant. Jinx came around just as Raven released her hold on her, and her friends coaxed her to commence pushing. Minutes later, the wail of a newborn filled the air.

Out in the hall, all motion stopped. Cyborg stared at the doors of the med bay along with his teammates and waited. What had happened? Why had the baby stopped crying?

Minutes later, Starfire emerged from the med bay with a white bundle in her arms. She was smiling from ear to ear and happy tears filled her emerald eyes. She reached her teammates and found the words to speak.

"Cyborg…meet your son," Starfire said proudly. She gently offered the bundle to Cyborg, who gingerly took it in his massive hands and looked beneath the blankets. The tiny infant he found there was quite blatantly his child. The baby had soft, dark skin and a soft layer of black hair. His eyes were even already brown.

"Cyborg," Robin murmured. "What's his name?" Cyborg couldn't stop staring. He choked back tears, swallowed and then answered, "His name is Reese. Reese Victor Stone." Cyborg stood and took his son with him back into the med bay. Raven had just finished washing up.

"Jinx is a fighter. We had complications and she could easily have died but she's stubborn. She did great. Congratulations, Cy," Raven said, her expression reflecting the stress that she too had been through.

"Thank you for my family, Raven," Cyborg said gently. Raven stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Go on," she said. "Your wife needs you."

Cyborg didn't need to be told twice. He smiled broadly and returned to Jinx's side. Raven, Starfire, Terra and Torque tiptoed out of the med bay to give them some time together. As mothers themselves, they all realized how important it was for the new family to be alone for a while.

* * *

"Olivia! Bath time!" Raven called, walking down the hall that evening with Emily in her arms. Raven smiled as she braced herself for the impending five year old streak of greased lightning she called her daughter. Olivia loved her baths, and even though sometimes Raven needed a towel as much as her daughters, she enjoyed it as well. After bath time was a limited amount of playtime and then it was cuddle time and bedtime. Cuddle time was one of Olivia and Emily's favorite times of the day. It was time that Mommy and Daddy saved especially for them and none of the other Titans were allowed to interrupt. Beast Boy had even told Olivia that the whole world could be coming to an end and cuddle time would still come first.

Raven waited patiently a few seconds and then called for Olivia again. Instead of a streak of lightning, Olivia was more like cold molasses tonight.

"What's wrong, baby, play a little too much today?" Raven asked. Olivia didn't answer; instead, she proceeded to undress for her bath. Raven finished undressing Emily and wrapping her in a towel and turned to Olivia. A small gasp escaped the young mother's lips.

"What happened to your back?" Raven asked. Olivia mumbled 'nothing' and turned to get in the tub. There were several long, narrow welts on Olivia's back as well as a number of bruises on her arms and more welts on her bottom. Raven asked again after the girls had been in the tub for a few minutes.

"Were you roughhousing with Daddy and Uncle Robin again?" she asked. She wasn't angry; she was just trying to figure out what had happened. Olivia insisted that it was not from playing too roughly. If it wasn't from playing 'combat practice' with the other Titans, or from falling on the playground, where could they have come from? Raven finished bathing the girls and dressed them. During cuddle time, Raven made sure she reinforced to Olivia that if someone was hurting her that she needed to tell Mommy and Daddy so that they could help her. She seemed to get through, but Raven couldn't be sure until she found out what was going through her young daughter's head. After bedtime, Raven yawned, stretched, removed her cloak, and crept into bed beside Beast Boy. Raven heard a soft purr and smiled. Beast Boy wound his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

"I love you, honey," Beast Boy murmured. Raven smiled softly as she reached back to stroke his face.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I noticed tonight as I was bathing the girls that Olivia's got an awful lot of bruises on her back and bottom. I can't explain them and she won't tell me where she got them." Beast Boy ceased his purring and took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled over in his arms to face him.

"That's the thing. I don't know what to think. No one on the team would hit her, would they?" Raven asked, afraid she was overstepping her boundaries. Beast Boy seemed to at least be considering it.

"No," he finally said. "The rest of the team loves Olivia just as much as we do. None of them would do that to her." Raven cuddled into his chest and took a deep breath of her own.

"Terra's been awfully crabby lately…you don't think she'd take it out on the kids, would she?" Raven asked.

"I think you're grasping at straws, honey," Beast Boy said in Terra's defense. "Terra may be cranky, but remember, she shares your memories of their birth. She's almost as defensive about those kids as you are."

"Then what is it? Where is she getting all those bruises?" Raven replied. Beast Boy held her close.

"If it will make you feel any better, I'll talk to Robin in the morning. He'll help me dig into the rest of the team and see if we can find out anything else, okay?" Beast Boy murmured, kissing the top of Raven's head. Raven nodded and let Beast Boy's heartbeat sing her to sleep.

* * *

"That little girl's growing like a bean sprout!" Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy set Olivia on her feet and she ran for the school yard.

"Yeah. It feels like she was only born yesterday," Mammoth said. Cyborg grinned. He was amazed at how sensitive this villain-turned-hero really was.

"For a bully, you sure talk like a pretty sensitive dude," Beast Boy teased. Mammoth smiled.

"You wanna see bully, you wait until combat practice this afternoon," Mammoth replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed as they got back into the car and left the school.

That afternoon, Raven materialized in front of the school and Olivia came running from the steps of the building and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I missed you too, Olivia," Raven chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Bad day," Olivia muttered. "Can we go home please, Mommy?" Raven was a bit puzzled by this. As of present, she had been of the knowledge that Olivia loved school. This was the first bad day she had heard of.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Raven asked, picking Olivia up. Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

"I just wanna go home," Olivia murmured. Raven held her tightly and rose into the air, using her powers to transport them home.

That night, Raven discovered a new bruise on Olivia's upper arm. Again, she questioned her daughter about it. Had this had anything to do with her bad day? No, Olivia said. Raven was trying to be patient, but when you're a parent, it's hard to be patient when you suspect that someone is hurting your child. Raven went once again to Beast Boy to ask what they should do.

"I already asked the others. They can't explain it either. Olivia hasn't been roughhousing with the guys, and as far as I know, she hasn't been getting in on combat practice so I don't know where else she could be getting these bruises. I'm as in the dark as you are," Beast Boy said. Raven leaned into his arms and sighed. His embraces were warm, and Raven loved finding that place in his arms where she seemed to fit like a puzzle piece. She felt more comfort here than anywhere else, as it was here that she fled to when her raging emotions were at their lowest or highest. It was here that she rested the most when she slept. Right now, she needed this comfort and strength. She felt helpless to fight for her child and that's a feeling no parent likes to endure.

* * *

The next day, after school, Olivia walked out of the school building and scanned the area for her parents. Not seeing Beast Boy or Raven, Olivia bit her lower lip and fought not to panic. Where were they?

"Hey, Olivia!" cried a voice. Olivia shot a look down the block a bit and spotted a bright red motorcycle.

"Uncle Robin!" Olivia cried, running to him.

"Hey, kiddo!" Robin said with a smile. "Ready to go for a ride?" Olivia gasped as Robin produced a little blue helmet that looked just like his red one. Carefully, Robin strapped the helmet onto Olivia's head and lifted her onto the bike in front of him.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Olivia asked through the speakers inside the helmet.

"They're on mission. They asked if I would come get you," Robin replied. "I thought maybe you'd like a ride on the motorcycle since you've never gotten one before. Now, don't touch the gas tank, lean when I lean, and hang on!" By the time they got home, Olivia's sides hurt from laughing. She and Uncle Robin had gone all over the city on patrol for bad guys and Olivia had been thrilled.

"Rob, where did you take her? She's filthy!" Terra giggled, looking up from a newspaper.

"Uncle Robin and I went for a ride!" Olivia squealed. Robin took the helmet from her and Olivia ran to her room to put down her backpack and change out of her school clothes. When she returned, she crawled into Robin's lap as he watched TV. Robin smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and arranged the blanket she had brought with over her. Minutes later, Olivia was asleep and minutes after that, so was Robin.

When Robin awoke from this nap, there was little light left in the sky. The rest of the team would be home any minute now and Olivia was still asleep in his lap. He knew that if Olivia didn't sleep that night, Beast Boy and Raven would have his head. Robin noted with pride that Jason had joined them at some point, and was snuggled up beneath Robin's cape on the opposite side. Robin gently woke the kids and Jason said little as he carefully crawled off the couch and headed for his bedroom. Olivia remained in Robin's lap for a while and Robin took advantage of the situation.

"Olivia, your mom said she found some really nasty bruises on your back. I know from being a superhero that it's not hard to come home with a few bruises after a battle, but you haven't been in one. Where are you getting the bruises?" Robin asked gently. Olivia looked up at him.

"I can't tell. I'll get in trouble," Olivia said, hopping down from Robin's lap.

"Why?" asked Robin. "Who said that to you?"

"If I tell, I'll get in trouble!" Olivia insisted, taking her blanket and doll and returning to her room. Robin remained on the couch a moment, perplexed. Beast Boy and Raven were right: someone was hurting Olivia, but this person was also threatening her with punishment should she tell. It was worse than Robin expected.

* * *

By the next day, the rest of the team was aware of the situation with Olivia. Speedy had a hunch, but he couldn't prove it.

"Hey, Aqualad, wanna give me a hand with something?" Speedy asked.

"Sure," said Aqualad through the communicator in his hand. "What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you," Speedy said on his way out of Titans Tower. "Rob! I'm borrowing your bike!"

"Take mine!" shouted Torque from the other room. "Robin's gonna need his later!"

"Gotcha!" Speedy replied, heading for the garage. Minutes later, he was at his destination.

When Aqualad arrived, he found Speedy up in a tree, looking very much like his much-hated nickname: Robin Hood.

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked, climbing up beside him. "Isn't this Olivia's school?"

"Yeah, and Recess is just starting. I've got a sneaking suspicion that I know what's going on here, but I need to see it for myself," Speedy said, eyeing the flood of students issuing from the doors of the school. This particular elementary school was one of the largest in Jump City, and went all the way to grade eight all in one building. There was only one recess during the day that all of the students had together and Speedy had an idea that it was this recess that would prove or disprove his theory.

"There she is," Aqualad said, pointing to Olivia and her friend Natalie. The two girls ran for the swings. When they got there, Olivia stopped short as if someone were calling her, and ran to the jungle gym. Disappearing under all of the twisting and turning tunnels, slides and hiding places, Speedy and Aqualad lost sight of their little charge.

Minutes later, Olivia emerged in the company of a boy much larger than she was. He appeared to be about a seventh grader, and he approached a teacher, apparently asking if he and Olivia could go inside. The teacher nodded and the older boy took Olivia by the hand and led her inside. Speedy's eyes narrowed and Aqualad said exactly what he had been thinking. "What's he doing with her?"

"Let's find out," Speedy said, jumping down out of the tree and sneaking into the building by another door.

"Did you know this school is one of the only ones in town with a swimming pool?" Aqualad commented as they walked.

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"The seventh and eighth graders have a swimming team," Aqualad said. "They're the Jump City champs five years running in their age group."

"Cool," said Speedy. "I would have been in archery, but I kept beating everyone and they made me leave the team." Speedy grinned mischievously as Aqualad rolled his eyes. Their conversation was cut short when they heard Olivia's voice.

"I didn't tell!" Olivia squeaked.

"Our class received a lecture today on being role models and making certain we didn't pick on younger students. You told someone. You broke our arrangement," a boy's voice replied.

"Where are we going?" Olivia demanded. The boy said nothing, but the two heroes behind them followed at a safe distance so that they would not be seen. The boy took his little charge into the pool area.

"We had a deal, little one, and you broke it. I told you there would be consequences if you broke the rules," the boy said. His voice was startlingly calm.

"My mommy saw the bruises. She must have told," Olivia replied, her voice trembling.

"Then your mother must be punished also. Jump, Olivia," the boy ordered.

"No! I can't swim!" Olivia wept.

"You don't have to," the boy replied. His harsh blue eyes reflected the light off the water in the pool.

"I'm too scared," Olivia sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands. "Uncle Aqualad didn't teach me to swim yet!"

"Then let me help," the boy said, carrying Olivia to the end of the diving board and dropping her. Olivia's clothes soaked through immediately, weighing her down. They boy descended the steps from the diving board and started for the door. He heard footsteps. Perfect.

"Help!" the boy shouted. "Please! One of the little kids jumped off the diving board!" He ran out the door of the pool area and straight into Speedy and Aqualad.

"Please, sir! One of the kindergarteners, she just jumped off the diving board!" the boy cried, feigning fear.

"God, no!" Speedy cried.

"Olivia!" Aqualad shouted. The two heroes ran into the pool area and Aqualad wasted no time diving in near where he saw Olivia floating below the surface. She had already stopped struggling. When Speedy turned around, the boy was running for the playground but Speedy chased him down.

"I was going to get another teacher!" the boy cried.

"You were the last one with her, you liar!" Speedy shouted. "For your sake, you better hope she lives." Speedy dragged the boy all the way back to the pool area. Aqualad came up from beneath the surface with Olivia in his arms. He jumped out of the pool and laid the little body on the cold tile floor, tipping her head back before he started rescue breathing. Four breaths later, Olivia jerked, gasped and choked up the water in her lungs. Aqualad rolled her on her side and rubbed her back as she coughed and then started to wail. Aqualad swept her up into his arms as several teachers ran into the pool area. It was finally over. Speedy and Aqualad wrapped Olivia in a couple of large towels, but she still shook all the way home to Titans Tower.

"Speedy, get on the comm. and find Beast Boy and Raven. They need to come home. Now," Aqualad said as he laid Olivia on a bed in the med bay and peeled her wet school clothes off. She fought him a bit, but at this point, she was too weak to protest anything. Aqualad used the towels to dry her off as best he could, and dressed her in one of her warm fleece nighties before brushing her long violet hair and tucking her beneath the covers.

"BB and Raven are out of range. I'll check every five minutes until I find them," Speedy replied.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, coming into the med bay. "Olivia!" Speedy held her before she could get to the little one's side.

"Let her rest, Terra. She doesn't need any more commotion today," Speedy advised.

"What happened?" Terra demanded.

"We'll tell everyone, but right now, someone needs to find Beast Boy and Raven and tell them to come home. They're out of communicator range," Aqualad replied, stroking Olivia's hair. Olivia coughed occasionally in a fitful sleep. Aqualad pulled up a chair and sat beside her. She couldn't seem to get to sleep for very long, and Aqualad searched his memory. What did her parents do when the kids couldn't sleep? He smiled softly as he remembered. Aqualad pulled a warm blanket out of a nearby cabinet and opened it. He wrapped it around Olivia and then took the kindergartner in his arms again. There was a rocking chair still in the med bay from when Jinx had had her baby, and Aqualad sank into this now with Olivia bundled and safe in his protective embrace. Slowly, he began to rock and seconds later, Olivia was sound asleep.

"Good thinking," said Speedy, coming back into the med bay. "Kids need to feel secure, and when they're nice and warm and being held, they feel safe. Terra went out to look for BB and Rae. Hopefully she'll find them soon." Aqualad nodded.

"How's the munchkin?" Speedy asked. Aqualad frowned a bit.

"She's pretty wiped out. She'll be okay, but she should probably stay here in the med bay for tonight so we can keep an eye on her. What happened with that kid?" Aqualad replied.

"The teachers believe him. I called the authorities anyway and the principal is accusing us of interfering in school business. She doesn't seem to realize he tried to kill her. The administration believes that Olivia jumped of her own free will," Speedy replied.

"While we were wrapping her up, I noticed a camera in the corner of the pool room. Is there surveillance footage somewhere?" Aqualad asked. Speedy's eyes lit up.

"Fish head, you're a genius!" Speedy cried, heading back out of the room.

"Only doing what I can, twinkle toes," Aqualad muttered as Speedy left.

* * *

"Say that again. I don't think I quite understood you," growled Robin that afternoon when the rest of the team returned.

"You saw the footage. He had been beating her out on the playground and then swearing her to secrecy. He told her she would have to die if she told," Speedy said, his fists still clenching. "He told her to jump and she couldn't do it so he dropped her in the deep end."

"That sicko little…" Torque growled.

"Where's my baby?" Raven wept. Beast Boy's arms around her were all that was keeping the fury inside her from exploding.

"She's okay, Raven. It's a good thing Aqualad and I were there. He's in the med bay with her right now," said Speedy. None of the other Titans protested as Beast Boy and Raven bolted from the room at this information and ran for the med bay to be with their little girl.

"Is the footage from the surveillance camera enough to convince a judge?" asked Terra.

"I'm sure. But for tonight, let's just be thankful we have everyone home, safe and sound, and that Olivia's okay," said Speedy. Terra nodded and made her way to the med bay. Raven broke down in tears as Aqualad surrendered the bundle in his arms. Raven collapsed to her knees and clutched her daughter, weeping as she kissed the top of Olivia's head. Beast Boy knelt down with them and held them both, unable to fight tears of his own. Minutes later, Beast Boy coaxed Raven to sit on the bed as she held Olivia so that he could hold them too. Torque brought Emily to them, and the four Logans spent quiet time in the med bay.

"Mommy?" Olivia whispered as her eyes blinked open.

"We're here, baby. Mommy and Daddy are right here," Raven replied.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Olivia murmured.

"What for?" Beast Boy asked. What could she ever be apologizing for?

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mommy," Olivia replied. Raven lightly stroked her daughter's cheek and let a tear slip down her porcelain colored cheeks.

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong," Raven whispered. "You were so brave, Olivia!"

"That boy wanted you to jump and you knew it was too dangerous. You did the right thing, sweetie," Beast Boy added.

"I was scared," Olivia whimpered. "Heroes don't get scared."

"You're wrong, baby," said Raven, sniffling back a sob. "Mommy and Daddy and the other Titans get scared all the time! You had every right to be scared today!"

"I didn't want to die, Mommy!" Olivia wept, leaning into her parents' chests as they held her tight.

"Olivia, you don't have to worry about dying for a long, long time. Do you hear me?" Raven said, looking Olivia in the eyes. "You aren't going to die until you're an old, old lady, do you understand?" Olivia nodded and swallowed hard, but she had one more question.

"But…then why did Toby die? Toby wasn't old…Mommy, why did my brother die?" Olivia wept. Raven couldn't answer, she was crying too hard. She held Olivia and Emily in her arms and cried and Beast Boy tried to encompass them all, his own tears wetting his face.

"Toby…was so sick, Olivia…there was nothing we could do," Beast Boy wept.

Aqualad couldn't help tears of his own as he stood outside the med bay. He had no children of his own, but he felt for Beast Boy and Raven. They had been through more in the last five years than most parents go through in a lifetime.

"Aqualad?" said a soft, feminine voice. He turned and Terra stood before him. She wrapped her arms around him he welcomed the embrace. Even though he told the others he was fine, he was exhausted, and Terra knew it.

"C'mon. I'll give you a massage and you can sleep here tonight," Terra offered.

"That sounds great," Aqualad replied, offering his petite girlfriend half a smile. They walked into Aqualad's quarters and the marine hero peeled off his gloves and then the top half of his uniform, followed by his boots before crawling up onto and lying down on the bed. Terra tried hard not to let her heart beat out of control. She had never seen him without a shirt on. She warmed the oil in her hands before she smoothed it over his skin. Occasionally he moaned in appreciation as she rubbed out the knots and tense spots in his back, shoulders and arms. When she finished, Aqualad appeared to have fallen asleep and Terra took the blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and was about to leave him to rest when she felt someone grasp her hand.

"Wait…" Aqualad murmured. "Don't I get to return the favor?" Terra blushed. She wasn't sure she deserved one. Aqualad had saved Olivia's life today. Aqualad sat up and ran a hand through Terra's long blonde hair. Terra closed her eyes as she smiled and leaned into his touch. Terra's pulse rose as she felt hands on the edge of her uniform top. Frozen to the spot she stood on, she let Aqualad pull it up and over her head. He removed her gloves one by one, kissing each of her hands, and then kissing her mouth before coaxing her to lie down on her stomach on the bed, just as he had. Aqualad gently pulled Terra's shoes off her feet and then returned to her narrow shoulders, kissing her neck as he moved her hair out of the way and began to rub her back. Terra softly moaned as she adjusted her weight and then relaxed, allowing him to slowly work miracles on her tired muscles.

When he finished, Terra sat up, pulling the sheet along to cover her chest. Aqualad sat down beside her on the bed, took her face in his hand and kissed her, sending her senses reeling again. Terra leaned into the kiss, slowly releasing the sheet and reaching to run her hands through his hair and pull his face closer to hers. Aqualad gently pushed Terra backwards onto the bed, still kissing her and now letting one hand wander down around her waist. Terra was dizzy with the sensations that assaulted her system at his touch. But something inside her told her this wasn't right. Not yet.

"Aqualad," she gasped between kisses. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" he whispered, moving to her neck. "Am I going too fast?"

"I'm not ready for this yet. I don't want to go all the way yet," Terra replied. Aqualad slowly sat back, his purple eyes tinged with sadness.

"It's not you, Garth. I just want it to be right. I'm not ready yet. I don't mind doing stuff like this, but I want to wait before we take it beyond third base, okay?" Terra explained. Aqualad smiled softly.

"I really care about you, Terra. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do yet. I just…I kinda feel like a dork for not talking to you about it first," Aqualad replied. Terra lifted his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I love you?" Terra asked. Aqualad's eyes widened. Redemption!

"I would say your wish is my command," Aqualad said, stealing another kiss and pressing her back against the sheets. "and Terra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."


	13. Sacrificial Love

_**Chapter 13: Sacrificial Love**_

Mammoth, as opposed to his teammates, loved night patrols. He could hide in the shadows, making him a bit more omniscient of what was going on around him without being seen. Occasionally, when time permitted, Mammoth made a trip to the cemetery and sat at the foot of little Toby Logan's grave. It had been fully a year since this little one was ripped from his life, and part of his heart had not quite yet healed, if it ever would. Sometimes he would talk to Toby; tell him things going on with the team, or tell him fun things his twin sister Olivia was learning in school. This talk seemed to make Mammoth feel a bit better, and he was able to finish his rounds a little more at peace.

Tonight though, as he knelt to the ground, something wasn't right. Something smelled different. Graveyard's don't change like that—something was wrong. Mammoth lifted his head and sniffed the air. The wind blew a stiff gust across the low-lying gravestones and howled softly. Mammoth pulled a scanner out of his belt and monitored the area. He gasped in shock, but his reaction was short-lived. Seconds later, a heavy metal object was swung through the air and Mammoth hit the ground, unconscious.

When Mammoth's eyes opened, his vision was a little fuzzy, but he knew he wasn't anyplace familiar. When his sight focused, he could see machinery and supercomputers covering the walls of a giant laboratory. Mammoth himself was strapped to a large metal slab in the center of the room. As he turned his head this way and that, he noted also that there was another metal slab beside him but the lights were down on that side and Mammoth couldn't see what was there.

"You've awakened!" cried a voice. Mammoth struggled as he heard footsteps approaching and then entering the room. "You probably don't remember me…I was an adversary of the Titans long before you were a member of their team…however you and your friends—Jinx and Gizmo if I remember correctly—did a job for me once. You recall it don't you?"

"Who are you?" roared Mammoth.

"Now, now," replied the villain known as Genesis. "With a tone like that you'll wake the dead."

"What do you want?" Mammoth growled, forcing himself to lower his voice. "What have you done?"

"Need you ask such silly questions? I have spent the better part of my life trying to perfect my powers of animation. By this I don't mean cartoons, but the animation of life. I believe I have finally found a way, but I need your help," Genesis replied.

"This is unethical—illegal!" shouted Mammoth.

"Shut your bear trap, you monster!" Genesis shouted. "I have found a way to safely reanimate the dead!" Mammoth lost the ability to speak. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. Genesis smiled wickedly as he pressed a button on the control panel and turned up the lights on the platform beside him. Mammoth looked frantically from Genesis to the body lying beside him.

"With my powers, I can transfer life force between living things! Mammoth, you have the life force of ten men! You cannot tell me that you cannot give what it takes to bring an innocent child back from the hands of death!" Genesis cried.

"But the chemical breakdown…the cellular degeneration…all of the neurons in the brain that will have been lost…" Mammoth mused out loud.

"Wrong again!" Genesis interrupted. "Contrary to popular belief, I have held this child in preservative cryogenic suspension since the day he was buried."

"That's impossible! I would have known! I would have been able to smell…"

"Smell a difference?" Genesis interrupted again. Mammoth was beginning to get irritated. "Simply clever work on my part. The grave itself was never touched. I merely teleported the body right out of his precious little white coffin." Mammoth clenched his fists and growled. This wasn't right. It couldn't possibly be true. No one could bring the dead back to life. It was against every ethical and scientific law there was. Mammoth was torn between conflicting emotions. On one hand, he wanted to rip free and take Genesis down once and for all. He wanted to make sure that this child was returned to his grave to rest. But on the other hand, if it was true—how could he resist? The child lying beside him was Toby Gar Logan.

"Look inside you, Mammoth," Genesis said gently. "You helped his mother bring him into this world. How can you pass up the chance to deliver him safely back into her arms, cured of the fever that took him from her?" Mammoth felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. He looked back at the mad villain, looked him in the eyes and said, "If you fail—if you're lying to me—I will escape from this thing and tear you limb from limb. Literally."

The villain nodded gravely and Mammoth watched as he pressed several more buttons, typed at a keyboard, slid a few levers and then assumed his position on a raised platform above them. Mammoth flinched as the machine whirred to life and electric charges shorted across the towering receptors, creating bright blue arcs of energy. Genesis jammed his hands into two glove-like spaces parallel to his platform and the monstrosity of metal and wires powered up. Genesis squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth under the strain of channeling his powers into the contraption.

Mammoth screamed as the machine literally drained his life force a drop at a time. Genesis focused the energy flowing through him down to the child below. He commanded Toby's bones, organs and muscles to grow and mature, he commanded the information programmed into the computer interface to implant the knowledge that a five year old should have and finally he uttered the word that would—if everything continued to go correctly—finish the process and bring about the greatest medical miracle in human evolutionary history:

"…LIVE!"

The power transformers that supplied the laboratory finally tripped the circuit breakers and the power went out. Mammoth lost consciousness, Genesis passed out, and everything went black.

* * *

"Where is Mammoth? He does not usually take so long for his patrols!" cried Starfire.

"I don't know, Star. He's never been this late before," Robin replied.

"Want us to go look for him?" asked Speedy, entering the room with Torque.

"Yeah, I've been itchin' for a little more action," replied Torque, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"No. Let him go. Mammoth can handle himself," Robin said, readjusting his hold on Jason. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with the rest of the Titans around him as he played his guitar. The kids were drifting off to sleep, and Jason was no exception. Robin smiled and rubbed Jason's back a little as Starfire wrapped her hands around his waist. Robin in turn wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple. For the time being, the Titans' world was at peace.

* * *

Mammoth moaned and rolled over onto one side. When the power went out, his restraints had been disabled and he found himself sliding off the slab onto the floor. There was a whimpering and sniffling sound in the room, but Mammoth couldn't track it.

"Toby?" Mammoth called. The whimpering stopped.

"Who's there?" came a very small, nearly inaudible whisper.

"It's okay, Toby, I'm here…I'm a friend…" Mammoth replied. The lights suddenly came back on, blinding them for a minute, but when Mammoth's eyes adjusted, he saw the shaking, terrified, nude form of Toby before him, very much alive. Mammoth's heart skipped a beat. They had done it.

"Genesis!" Mammoth called. "Genesis! You've done it!" Genesis looked down from the raised platform with tears in his eyes. Mammoth looked over and saw that when the machinery short-circuited, Genesis' hands had been badly burned. Several pieces of large equipment had fallen from the ceiling and trapped him there, and Mammoth knew from the amount of blood already present that Genesis didn't have much hope.

"Genesis…" Mammoth called.

"Go, Mammoth…" Genesis managed. "I've cleared my conscience…take him home…"

"But, what about you?" Mammoth asked. Genesis smiled.

"My life's work…is in him…I'm through…" Genesis replied, his voice becoming strained. More of the ceiling mounted circuitry popped and exploded and Toby screamed. Mammoth covered him until the sparks had fallen and then looked back up at Genesis. He was dead. Mammoth looked down at his little charge. Toby's hair had grown a bit darker blue but his eyes were still the same shimmering dark green of his father.

"It really is you…" Mammoth murmured. Toby bit his bottom lip and trembled.

"Where's my mamma?" he whimpered softly. Mammoth looked around the room for a moment. He spotted a large, heavy towel on a shelf and wrapped Toby in it.

"Don't you worry," Mammoth said as he gently picked Toby up. "We're going to your mamma right now."

Mammoth clutched Toby tightly as he ran and jumped rooftop to rooftop, hurrying toward the massive T shaped building in the near distance. When he reached Titans Tower, Mammoth paused to catch his breath. With his free hand, he leaned against the wall of the Tower and Toby opened his eyes.

"You're weak…" Toby murmured. He reached a little hand out of the wrapping and touched Mammoth's face. In seconds, Mammoth felt a rush of renewing energy. He looked at Toby in surprise.

"Did you do that?" he asked. Toby nodded. Mammoth was speechless except for two words, "Thank you." Mammoth spoke his password into the receiver and the front door of Titans Tower slid open. Upstairs, Cyborg noticed.

"Mammoth's back," Cyborg said as Robin looked at him.

"See, Star? I told you it would be okay," Robin said, easing Jason out of his arms and giving him to Starfire. Star in turn joined the other girls in the procession to put the children to bed. Beast Boy yawned and followed his family so that he could put away his guitar, leaving Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, Aqualad and Terra in the living room.

The others heard Mammoth's steps trudging up the stairs and it drew their attention. Mammoth walked in the door and five present Titans shared a collective gasp as their hulking friend dropped to his knees. He looked at them with eyes that at the same time looked overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Where are Beast Boy and Raven?" Mammoth asked.

"What's going on? Mammoth, what is that?" Robin asked.

"Get Beast Boy and Raven! Hurry!" Mammoth cried, his voice gaining an edge of urgency.

"Mammoth, what happened?" Terra cried. Mammoth struggled to his feet and took a few steps closer. His fellow Titans took a collective step back in shared fear and then stopped when Mammoth grimaced and slid to his knees again.

"I'll ask you again—what's going on?" Robin growled. Then the mysterious bundle spoke for itself.

"Uncle Robin?" came a small, muffled voice. Robin's jaw dropped. The others froze. Robin took a few timid steps forward and then pulled back the blanket. He came face to face with eyes that had not seen for over a year and he stumbled backwards, landing hard on the floor.

"Robin!" cried Speedy, kneeling behind him. Robin was shaking.

"It's not possible…" Robin muttered. Terra hadn't moved since the little voice made itself known. Aqualad looked at her with concern.

"Terra? Terra, what's wrong?" Aqualad cried. "Say something!"

"It can't be…" Terra whispered hoarsely, tears gathering in her bright blue eyes. Mammoth's expression was pleading.

"Where are Beast Boy and Raven? Please…He's been asking for them…" Mammoth begged.

"Did I hear Mammoth? When did he get home?" Beast Boy remarked as he and Raven returned with Torque and Jinx in tow. Raven stopped on the steps. Beast Boy winced as she clutched his arm. Then he looked at Mammoth.

"No…" Beast Boy whispered.

"Stop it!" Raven shouted. "Whatever manner of black magic this is, stop it!"

"How dare you…" Beast Boy growled.

"Please…" Mammoth pleaded. "It's not a trick…it's a long story but it's true…please…he's asking for you!" Raven collapsed to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Beast Boy stumbled a few steps closer and the child turned his head toward the sound.

"Daddy?"

Beast Boy released a sob. He was on his knees and crept forward until he was face to face with Mammoth.

"This isn't possible," Beast Boy growled, looking into Mammoth's eyes. "What sort of trickery is this?"

"I'd be happy to relay the whole story, but right now your son needs you. If it wasn't Toby, would he recognize your voice?" Mammoth replied. Beast Boy couldn't control the tears pouring from his eyes. He lifted his head and shook with emotion as he spoke.

"Toby?"

"Daddy!" the voice cried, squirming out of Mammoth's arms and into the waiting arms of his father. Beast Boy sobbed as he clutched the child close, feeling the warmth of his skin, hearing his heart beat and the breath in his lungs. It was all real.

"My son…Toby…my boy…Oh God, Raven, look! Toby!" Beast Boy wept. Raven wouldn't come out from beneath her cloak. She was sobbing so hard she was shaking violently. Even with Torque's and Jinx's arms around her she couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't—wouldn't believe that such a thing was possible. Who would be so cruel as to inspire such a hope? Wasn't it torment enough to lose him in the first place? How long could this doppelganger last? A day? A week? Was he a clone that would contract some congenital disease and die again, leaving his family to mourn his passing for a second time?

"Raven! Come, please!" Beast Boy begged. "If you don't believe it, call for him! Call to your son, Raven! It's him! It's really Toby!"

"I can't!" Raven screeched. "I can't!" The lights in Titans Tower flickered for several seconds.

"Calm down!" Robin ordered in fear. "You'll short out the whole Tower!"

"Raven…" Beast Boy whimpered. "Call him! Mammoth's right…he wouldn't recognize us if it wasn't him…"

"Where's Mamma?" Toby murmured to his father. "I hear her crying. Is she hurt, Daddy?" Raven's gaze snapped up in the direction of the voice. Raven wept again but finally mustered the courage to speak.

"Toby?" she managed. "Baby? Toby…is that you?"

The bundle that Beast Boy pressed to his chest struggled to roll over and look at her.

"Mamma! Mamma, hold me!" Toby cried, reaching a hand toward her.

Half a second later, Raven pulled her son out of his father's arms and into her own. She sobbed again as she realized the tremendous gravity of what she held in her embrace: the embodiment of her wildest fantasy.

"Mommy? What's going on? The lights were all flickery!" said Olivia, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she wandered into the room in her pj's and fuzzy slippers. She saw her parents on the floor and ran to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! What's wrong!" she cried. Beast Boy swept Olivia into his lap and pulled back a side of the blanket. Olivia's gasp was audible all the way across the room.

"TOBY! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you couldn't die! I knew it!" Olivia shouted, throwing her arms around her twin brother.

"Olivia!" Toby replied, maneuvering around his parents' arms to return her embrace. The other Titans slowly came closer, gingerly helping Raven and Beast Boy up off the floor. Each parent carried one of the twins as the entire team escorted them to bed. Jinx and Torque brought up the rear, helping Mammoth along.

"I don't know how you did it, Mammoth, but I am so proud of you!" Jinx murmured, squeezing his arm. Mammoth managed a weak smile. He could only imagine the emotions that were raging through Beast Boy and Raven's veins that night. All he knew was that for tonight, his job was done. Starfire tiptoed into Olivia's room and returned with Emily, whom she promptly placed in Beast Boy's arms. Tonight, the Logan family was finally complete again. Beast Boy and Raven refused to relinquish the hold on their children, so their teammates, without question, helped them into bed and tucked them in.

Profoundly humbled and shaken, the other Titans paired off and went to bed in silence. On the way, each mother retrieved her child and as a family, the Titans retired to bed. There were no words on Earth language, or even in Tamaranian to express what they were thinking, so they simply smiled, wept happy, grateful tears, and prayed. Whatever it was that Genesis had invented, its only gift had provided enough happiness to cover generations. Genesis had died a hero.

But like all heroes, they never really leave us. They live on in the hearts and minds and prayers of the people whose lives they've affected and changed. And that is the true and lasting measure of a hero's sacrificial love.

* * *

_This chapter dedicated to the memory of those in our lives who have selflessly given of themselves or given their lives that others might live. _

_This chapter is also dedicated to Genesis and The Master of Games, villains who, though it was outside of their characters,gave their lives for a child. _

* * *

_This is thefinal chapterof Under the Weight of the World. Look for the next episode of the story soon! _


End file.
